Ayasha Yepa
by BobMarley07Be
Summary: Une tite fic que j'ai écrit et que je ne savais pas trop où poster. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne polluerai pas mes chapitres avec des réponses au reviews. Je promets de répondre à chaque review en mp.
1. Chapter 1

Juste trois mots.

Je ne polluerai pas mes chapitres avec des réponses aux reviews.

Je répondrai à chaque review via MP.

J'espère que cette petite fic sortie tout droit de mon pauvre cerveau malade vous plaira.

* * *

.

**Prologue.**

Mon nom est Ayasha Yepa et je suis âgée de nombreuses lunes, mais j'ai, pendant quelques années, porté un autre nom. Celui qui me venait de maman. Mélanie Royen.

Pour votre information, j'aurai bientôt quatre-vingt-dix ans et depuis plus de soixante-dix ans, quelque chose me pèse sur la conscience.

Avant de rejoindre Lomahongva, Takoda et Qochata Mato, je veux me décharger de ce poids.

De plus, je sais que plus personne ne pourra encore être inquiété puisque Qochata Mato m'a quitté l'hiver dernier. Mon David, ma raison de vivre, s'en est allé.

Je n'aspire plus qu'à une seule chose, à présent… Le rejoindre !

C'est la raison de cet ouvrage qui vous relatera une courte période de ma vie au cours de laquelle je suis passée de la joie de vivre au désespoir et à l'envie de mourir.

Où était passée l'heureuse époque où je chevauchais aux côtés de papa ? Il n'en restait rien ! Il est mort que j'avais à peine plus de neuf ans.

Lorsque j'avais à peine dix-huit ans, en huit mois, ma vie s'est transformée en un véritable enfer. En une si courte période, j'ai tout connu ! Tout ce qu'il y a de pire pour une fille. La violence, le viol a répétition, la drogue et la prostitution. Rien ne m'aura été épargné.

Si je n'avais pas reçu l'aide du 'silencieux', je n'aurais jamais fêté mon dix-neuvième anniversaire.

Il m'a trouvé dans un réduit où je m'étais enfermée et où je venais de me tailler les veines.

Sans rien dire à personne, il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a amenée en courant à l'hôpital qui se trouvait, heureusement, tout à côté.

Le silencieux.

Un nom étrange pour un garçon tout aussi étrange.

Personne ne savait rien de ses sentiments ni de ses pensées, sauf moi, à présent. J'ai pris la peine d'apprendre à le connaître et je ne le regrette pas. Nous avons vécu heureux, ensemble, libres de toute contrainte pendant de nombreuses années.

Quand il prenait la parole, il ne le faisait que pour répondre aux professeurs lorsqu'ils l'interrogeaient, mais jamais il ne posait de question de lui-même.

Il ne parlait à aucun des élèves de ce lycée pourri où j'avais, pour mon malheur, atterri en septembre.

Au premier abord, lorsque vous le regardiez, il vous paraissait insignifiant !

Cependant, sans une carrure supérieure à la normale, il imposait le respect lorsque vous le dévisagiez.

Son visage était assez fin, mais ses traits étaient bien dessinés. Il arborait toujours un indéfinissable sourire que je suis la seule, à présent, à pouvoir interpréter.

Lorsque vous le regardiez dans les yeux, vous vous sentiez transpercé par son regard d'un bleu acier, qui vous sondait en profondeur et qui semblait lire en vous des choses, que vous-même, vous ignoriez.

C'est ce qui m'a poussé à me confier à lui, quelques jours après ma tentative de suicide. Il avait senti que j'étais désespérée et m'avait alors parlé si doucement que je me suis sentie fondre sous ses mots gentils.

Rien que ces quelques mots prononcés avec tant de douceur m'avaient rendu confiance en l'avenir.

Il dégageait une telle puissance dans ses mots que je m'enivrais de sa force.

Je commençais déjà à colmater la fuite qui était au fond de moi et qui m'aspirait vers le néant.


	2. La pire rentrée de ma vie

**Chapitre 1. La pire rentrée de ma vie.**

Lorsque j'ai poussé la porte de la classe que venait de m'indiquer le directeur de l'établissement, instantanément mon cœur s'est serré.

La classe était délabrée. Il y avait des graffitis sur les murs et en plusieurs endroits le plâtre était arraché.

Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le lycée privé que je venais de quitter.

Mon regard s'est porté vers le haut et j'ai découvert avec stupeur que le plafond était recouvert de morceaux de papier qui semblaient avoir été mâchés.

Des jeunes habillés de manière étrange avec des chaînes ou du cuir et dont la chevelure de certains rappelaient les guerriers de la tribu Iroquois semblaient discuter entre eux, tandis qu'un professeur tentait de donner sa leçon dans le brouhaha des conversations et l'indifférence générale.

Mes yeux parcoururent l'ensemble de la classe et je découvris une place libre à côté d'un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas participer aux discussions.

Je m'avançai et me dirigeai vers la place libre, mais un jeune homme assez bien vêtu m'arrêta.

- Viens ! me dit-il en me prenant par le bras. Viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Ne connaissant personne et ayant apparemment trouvé un garçon qui voulait m'aider, j'abandonnai ma première idée et je le suivis. Ce fut la pire erreur de toute ma vie.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes au repas de midi, il se montra attentionné, mais il se montra insistant. Peut-être avait-il envie de lier connaissance et même peut-être plus ? Moi, je n'étais pas pressée. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour le connaître.

Il insista même pour me reconduire chaque jour jusque chez moi. « C'est pour t'éviter des mauvaises rencontres » avait-il dit. Que j'avais été naïve de le croire !

Il se montra même aimable et serviable avec maman qui le trouva tout de suite gentil. Il avait habilement manœuvré afin d'en apprendre le maximum sur moi.

Au cours de la première semaine, il se fit plus pressant, plus entreprenant, sans toutefois se montrer trop exigeant. Je le laissais faire peu à peu, mais lorsqu'il voulut me faire l'amour, je trouvai que c'était trop tôt. Il n'insista pas et je lui en sus gré.

Ce fut lors de la semaine suivante après notre premier cours avec un certain professeur de comptabilité que je commençai à avoir des doutes. Ils se montraient assez proches l'un de l'autre et employaient un langage cru. En fait, ils parlaient de moi et je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

A la fin de ce même cours, le professeur me retint et m'ordonna de fermer la porte.

- Il va bien falloir que tu sois utile, dit-il alors d'un air mauvais.

- Utile à quoi ? lui demandai-je, interloquée.

- Utile à qui, devrais-tu plutôt dire.

Je commençais à regretter d'être là en ce moment et je voulus me lever pour quitter la classe. Il me rattrapa par le bras et me força à me rasseoir.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à quitter la classe, grinça-t-il. Ton ami Adrien te trouve un peu… comment dire ? Un peu trop réservée et il voudrait que je t'aide à t'affranchir.

Mon inquiétude commençait à se dissiper, lorsqu'il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il se baissa et m'embrassa sur la bouche. Je tentai de me reculer, mais il me retint fermement, glissant sa main sous ma jupe et me caressant les cuisses.

J'ai commencé à me débattre et je l'ai griffé au visage. Il m'a alors giflé si fort que j'en suis tombée par terre.

Il s'est ensuite rué sur moi et m'a enfoncé un mouchoir dans la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Il m'a arraché ma culotte et a dégrafé son pantalon, laissant apparaître son sexe déjà dressé.

Il m'a relevé les jambes et écarté les cuisses de force, puis s'est étendu sur moi. Il a pris son sexe en main et l'a dirigé vers mon intimité. Il m'a pénétrée sans douceur et j'ai ressenti une douleur atroce. J'ai voulu hurler ma souffrance mais le bâillon m'en empêchait. Je saignais et j'avais peur.

Il m'a labouré pendant un moment, puis il s'est redressé et m'a ordonné de me mettre à genoux. Il a enlevé le mouchoir et a mis son sexe dans ma bouche. Il l'a enfoncé assez loin dans ma gorge, m'étouffant presque et me donnant envie de vomir.

Il a ensuite mis ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et s'est aidé de mes cheveux pour imprimer un mouvement d'avant en arrière à ma tête. Cela a duré pendant quelques instants, puis il a craché un liquide visqueux et salé dans ma bouche, me forçant à avaler.

J'étais pétrifiée et je pensais en avoir terminé. C'était encore une erreur de ma part. Il a sorti un téléphone de sa poche et a appelé celui que je prenais pour un ami sincère.

- Adrien ? Tu peux venir, elle est prête ! Elle n'attend plus que ta queue pour la fourrer. Amène de la compagnie, sans quoi elle risque de s'ennuyer.

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Je venais de découvrir qu'il existait des gens vraiment mauvais qui ne cherchaient que leur plaisir sans s'occuper des autres.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Adrien suivi de deux autres hommes.

Il ne me laissa pas de répit et défit son pantalon, m'obligeant à le sucer, pendant que les autres me trituraient et me malaxaient les cuisses, les fesses et les seins.

Lorsque Adrien me fit m'étendre sur lui, le professeur Pounjab lui dit :

- Remets-lui le bâillon. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ameute le voisinage.

Adrien me remit le mouchoir en bouche et je me mis à trembler.

Pendant que Adrien me labourait le sexe avec ardeur, je sentis quelque chose se poser contre mon anus et essayer d'y entrer. Je me contractai et il poussa violemment, me pénétrant brutalement.

La douleur que je ressentis à ce moment-là fut telle, que je poussai un véritable hurlement qui ne franchit pas mes lèvres à cause du bâillon et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Quand je repris connaissance, il ne restait que Adrien, assis sur une chaise, me regardant avec mépris.

- Ah ! Tu t'éveilles enfin ! me dit-il assez rudement. Tu vas nettoyer la classe, puis tu rentreras dormir. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin. Gare à toi si tu racontes quoi que ce soit ! Si tu l'ouvres, tu n'auras nulle part où te cacher. Sois-en certaine !

Après quoi, il m'abandonna à mon sort, nue, dégoulinante de sperme, complètement brisée et endolorie par toute cette violence. Je me relevai péniblement et je fis ce qu'il m'avait ordonné.

Maman n'était pas là quand je réintégrai le domicile. Ca m'arrangeait bien, en fait. Je pourrais prendre une longue douche et me mettre au lit. Je ferais semblant de dormir afin qu'elle ne vienne pas me parler. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais tenir sans éclater en sanglots.

Je pris donc une longue douche, n'arrêtant pas de me frotter vigoureusement afin d'essayer de faire disparaître cette souillure qui me recouvrait. Ma peau était rouge d'avoir tant frotté.

Il y avait un peu plus d'une heure que je pleurais dans mon lit lorsque maman rentra de son travail. Elle m'appela deux ou trois fois, puis n'obtenant pas de réponse de ma part, elle vint dans ma chambre en ouvrant la porte avec précautions. Elle me vit 'endormie' et referma la porte sans bruit.

Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi, cette nuit-là. J'ai repassé dans ma tête, tel un mauvais film, tout ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi précédente.

Le lendemain matin, maman est venue me faire lever et j'ai encore pris une douche.

Lorsque nous nous sommes mises à table, j'hésitais sur ce que je devais faire. En parler à maman ou me taire ?

Je me mis à l'observer et je m'aperçus qu'elle semblait très fatiguée, même presque malade. Mes problèmes s'envolèrent instantanément et je m'intéressai à elle. Je me mis à lui parler et elle m'avoua qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis que le chef l'avait déplacée vers un autre service.

Puis, mon horreur se rappela à mes souvenirs lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Je me levai pour aller ouvrir la porte. Adrien se tenait devant l'entrée et pénétra dans la maison sans que je l'y invite.

- Bonjour Madame Royen. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Ca va bien. Merci, mon petit Adrien.

- Je suis venu chercher Mélanie, ce matin.

A ces mots, j'eus envie de vomir. Mon tortionnaire et violeur était là en train de charmer maman. Il osait venir lui parler gentiment, alors qu'il venait chercher sa fille pour lui faire subir les pires outrages.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma chambre afin de préparer mes affaires et il me suivit. Il me poussa sans ménagements dans la pièce et referma la porte.

Il s'approcha de moi et releva ma jupe laissant apparaître mes cuisses encore rougies de la violence de la veille. Il me fit me retourner, baissa ma culotte et me força à me pencher vers l'avant.

Il me pénétra sans douceur et commença un mouvement de va et vient assez brusque. Il se retira et me pénétra pour une sodomie qui me fit crier de douleur.

Prenant exemple sur le professeur Pounjab, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et me l'enfonça dans la bouche afin que je ne puisse plus exprimer ma douleur.

Cela ne dura que quatre ou cinq minutes et après avoir déversé son sperme entre mes fesses, il se retira et remonta ma culotte.

Il sortit ensuite de ma chambre, me laissant seule avec mon dégoût.

Je me sentais sale au propre comme au figuré.

Même chez moi, je n'étais plus en sécurité.

Je sentais son sperme qui coulait et venait mouiller ma culotte et je n'avais plus le temps de prendre une autre douche. Je fus bien forcée de le suivre dans cet état.

La matinée s'écoula sans incident notoire, mais au moment du déjeuner, Adrien vint me faire savoir que j'avais quinze minutes pour rejoindre la classe de comptabilité. J'y étais attendue.

J'étais désespérée. Je savais ce qui allait se passer et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Je ne pouvais compter sur personne. J'étais seule face à mon calvaire.

Je pris donc la direction de cette classe et je croisai 'le silencieux'. Il me fixa de son regard perçant et me dépassa sans s'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il m'eut dépassé, je me retournai vers lui, mais il continua son chemin sans plus faire attention à moi. J'étais troublée. Son regard avait quelque chose de pénétrant, mais également une lueur douce au fond de ses pupilles.

Hélas, je fus forcée de revenir à la dure réalité en arrivant auprès de la classe. Adrien m'attendait. Il me prit par le bras et me força à entrer brutalement.

Dans le local, se trouvaient quatre hommes.

Ce fut affreux. Il me forcèrent tous l'un après l'autre et je me retrouvai comme la veille.

Je fus encore obligée de nettoyer la classe et enfin je pus me rendre à mes cours de l'après-midi.

J'avais du mal à m'asseoir.

Personne ne semblait se rendre compte que j'étais malheureuse et que je souffrais.


	3. 3 Maman est malade et il en profite

**Chapitre 2. Maman est malade et il en profite.**

Pendant plusieurs semaines, il m'utilisèrent comme un jouet sexuel et n'hésitaient pas à se montrer violent. La fin du mois d'octobre était arrivée et avec elle l'automne qui se faisait plus présent. Il commençait à faire plus froid et le sol se recouvrait de feuilles mortes.

Alors que j'étais assise, seule, dans une classe et que je rêvais de galops effrénés en toute liberté en regardant par la fenêtre, Adrien vint me rappeler que l'horreur que je vivais n'était pas, elle, un rêve.

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me traîna jusqu'à la classe de comptabilité. Au cours du trajet, il eut des paroles qui m'enlevèrent toute résistance.

- Ce serait dommage qu'on s'en prenne à ta maman pour te faire comprendre que tu dois obéir…

Puis, il découvrirent un petit local à quelques centaines de mètres de l'école et l'aménagèrent sommairement en y installant une sorte de couche et quelques bibelots.

C'était un endroit isolé où apparemment personne ne venait. Cela allait être commode pour eux. Ils pourraient me faire subir toutes sortes de choses sans être inquiétés.

Ce nouveau lieu marquait une étape supplémentaire dans mon humiliation. Tous les jours, j'y étais emmenée de force et je devais subir toutes sortes de choses.

Leur dernière invention pour me salir consistait à me souiller de la pire manière, après avoir utilisé mon corps. Il faisaient leurs besoins sur moi.

Après chaque séance, naturellement, je devais me nettoyer et nettoyer le local. J'étais devenue une esclave. Comme les blancs avaient fait de mon peuple à une certaine époque !

Rien n'avait changé, même si les hommes se disaient plus évolués. Il continuaient de traiter la petite indienne comme une esclave. Et la petite indienne n'avait plus aucune volonté. Elle se laissait faire.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose qui me tenait encore debout. Maman ! Son état de santé ne s'était pas amélioré après les divers examens et les diverses médications proposées. Elle allait même plus mal.

En rentrant à la maison, un soir, je sentis tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maman était là, étendue sur le canapé et le médecin était auprès d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien et j'attendis patiemment qu'il aie fini de l'ausculter. Je vins ensuite embrasser maman qui posa sur moi un regard douloureux.

Je raccompagnai le médecin jusqu'à la porte et lui posai la question fatidique.

- Que se passe-t-il avec maman, docteur ?

- Je ne peux vous répondre avec précision et je lui ai prescrit des analyses plus poussées à l'hôpital. Ils y verront plus clair. Vous devriez prendre un rendez-vous afin qu'elle entre en clinique et qu'elle passe une batterie de tests.

Dès que le médecin fut reparti, sans attendre davantage, je me précipitai sur le téléphone et je pris contact avec l'hôpital le plus proche. Elle pourrait y entrer deux semaines plus tard.

L'état de maman me paraissait préoccupant et me permettait d'oublier ce que moi je vivais. Je me concentrais sur la santé de maman.

Après avoir partagé un repas frugal, je l'aidai à se mettre au lit et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et je pris une douche brûlante. Ensuite je me mis également au lit.

La nuit fut, comme les précédentes, courte et agitée. En plus de mes propres problèmes, venaient s'ajouter ceux de maman. Mais comme les siens semblaient bien plus graves que les miens, ils prenaient le dessus et je pensais moins à mes soucis.

A la mi-octobre, maman entra pour trois jours à l'hôpital et subit une importante série de test. Quelques jours furent nécessaires pour en recevoir les résultats, mais lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent, ils sonnèrent comme un glas.

Maman était atteinte d'un cancer virulent en phase terminale. Les médecins ne lui donnaient plus que quelques mois à vivre. Un an tout au plus !

Mon horreur me revint en mémoire aussitôt.

« _Maman, que vais-je devenir quand tu ne seras plus là ?_ »

Depuis l'annonce du diagnostic, j'avais redoublé d'attention envers maman. J'étais toujours aux petits soins pour elle et mes propres problèmes me paraissaient si lointains, même si je subissais de plus en plus de souffrance physique et morale.

La violence était devenue quotidienne et j'en ressortais souvent complètement brisée, n'ayant parfois pas la force de me laver en rentrant le soir. Je me couchais telle qu'ils me laissaient et je ne trouvais le courage de me laver que le lendemain.

J'essayais cependant de n'en rien laisser voir à maman. Elle se serait inquiétée et dans son état, cela n'aurait pas été bon. Ca n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Je devais me taire !

La santé de maman se dégrada assez vite et elle dut garder le lit. Elle ne pouvait plus se lever tant elle souffrait. J'étais malgré tout contente. Noël approchait et j'allais pouvoir me consacrer uniquement à elle.

Le dernier jour de cours fut le dix-huit décembre et le surlendemain était le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Je voulais le fêter avec maman pour lui offrir un peu de bonheur.

Hélas, encore une fois, mes projets furent contrecarrés. Adrien apparut le dimanche en début d'après-midi et m'annonça qu'il avait un cadeau particulier pour mon anniversaire.

Trois hommes m'attendaient déjà dans ma chambre. Il s'était autorisé à les installer. Il vint nous rejoindre dans la pièce du bas que j'avais aménagé pour maman et lui parla gentiment.

- Je suis venu souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Mélanie.

- C'est gentil, Adrien. Merci pour elle.

J'eus envie de pleurer, mais en même temps j'étais heureuse. C'était le pire des salauds. Il charmerait maman pendant que d'autres me violeraient. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse pour maman. Ca me prouvait qu'elle ne savait rien. Que mon calvaire ne contribuerait pas à aggraver son état de santé !

- Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de travail et je suis venu pour la soulager un peu. Je vais vous tenir compagnie pendant qu'elle fera son travail.

- Merci, Adrien, répondit maman avec un sourire.

J'eus envie de vomir et je sortis sans ajouter un mot. Je pris la direction de ma chambre et je pris une décision importante. J'allais y réfléchir très sérieusement !

_Cette séance 'anniversaire' comme l'appela Adrien fut épouvantable. Dans les trois hommes, il y en avait un qui sentait vraiment mauvais._

_Mais ce ne fut pas le pire, il y en avait un autre de couleur noire possédant un sexe démesuré. Il m'a fait souffrir et m'a même blessée au niveau de l'anus. J'ai saigné et j'ai eu bien mal._

Lorsqu'ils sont repartis, me laissant seule avec mon dégoût, Je suis allée me laver péniblement et je suis venue rejoindre maman. Nous avons mangé ensemble, puis quand elle fut installée pour la nuit, je me rendis à la salle de bain prendre une douche et je me couchai.

De moins en moins, j'arrivais à trouver le sommeil. Lentement, je devenais comme un zombie. Je parlais de moins en moins, même avec maman.

Tous les jours, pendant les vacances de Noël, j'eus droit à ce genre de rencontre. Il n'hésitait jamais à me frapper, mais de manière à ne jamais laisser de trace sur le visage ou les parties du corps visibles. Je prenais de fréquents coups de poings dans le ventre lorsque je ne satisfaisais ses moindres désirs.

Peu à peu, je perdis toute forme de résistance. J'étais devenue son esclave, son jouet. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de moi et je le laissais faire.

Une lueur continuait de briller en moi. Maman ! Tant qu'elle vivrait, je subirais en silence, confiante qu'elle ne savait rien et qu'elle mourrait sans ajouter cette horreur à sa souffrance.

En revanche, lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là, je serais enfin délivrée de cette humiliation qui faisait que je ne pouvais même plus être simplement moi et que je devais être ce qu'un autre voulait que je sois.

Hé bien, soit ! Je subirais en silence, confiante dans le fait que ma délivrance était proche. Le médecin avait été clair. Maman n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Pourtant, malgré ma soumission, Adrien n'était pas satisfait. Il devenait de plus en plus violent et allait parfois même jusqu'à me torturer en me brûlant la peau ou en me pinçant violemment.

Un jour que je quittais la classe de comptabilité où j'avais eu droit à une séance assez douloureuse, je croisai 'le silencieux' dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta et me regarda approcher puis le dépasser sans m'arrêter. Il reprit ensuite sa marche et s'éloigna.

Son regard venait de me troubler. Moi qui pensais ne plus rien éprouver, je ressentais un malaise après avoir croisé son regard. Il m'avait semblé y lire une invitation. Mais si c'était une invitation à rejoindre son lit, je préférais ne pas y répondre.

Cette rencontre sembla marquer un tournant dans ma déchéance. Ma situation déjà précaire sembla s'enliser un peu plus.

Vers la fin du mois de janvier, maman dut quitter la maison et rejoindre l'hôpital pour y rester. Son état ne lui permettait plus de demeurer chez nous.

Adrien ne mit pas longtemps à apprendre cette triste nouvelle et profita que je me retrouvais seule pour venir s'installer à la maison avec un ami. Toutes les nuit, je les terminais complètement brisée et humiliée.

Il sembla, lui aussi, franchir un cap en ce qui me concernait.


	4. Tomber dans la drogue permet d'oublier

**Chapitre 3. Tomber dans la drogue, permet d'oublier.**

.

Un après-midi, l'ami apporta un petit paquet qu'il remit à Adrien et le soir même, avant de débuter leur séance de viol, ils m'injectèrent je ne sais pas quoi.

« _Je me sens bizarre._

_J'ai l'impression d'être dans le brouillard._

_J'ai des chaleurs._

_Maintenant, je me sens légère._

_J'ai l'impression de voler comme un aigle._

_Je suis dans la lumière._

_Je me sens bien._

_Tiens je me vois, nue et étendue sur cette couche._

_Adrien vient de me forcer à me mettre debout en me tirant par les cheveux._

_Je n'ai rien senti, c'est bizarre._

_Maintenant, il me frappe à coup de poing dans le ventre._

_Je ne sens toujours rien._

_Comment est-ce possible ?_

_Suis-je déjà morte ?_

_Il me force à écarter les bras et les jambes._

_Il passe une corde autour de chaque poignet et serre._

_Maintenant, un autre m'attache les chevilles._

_On m'écarte les jambes en tirant sur les cordes._

_Les bras sont étendus aussi._

_On m'écarte encore les jambes._

_Je suis suspendue, maintenant._

_Adrien me tourne autour._

_Il se saisit d'une lanière et me frappe._

_Je ne sens toujours rien._

_Des lignes rouges apparaissent sur ma peau._

_Il a dégrafé son pantalon et tient son sexe en main._

_Il s'approche et se colle à moi._

_Il me pénètre violemment._

_Il effectue des mouvements très rapides et très brusques._

_Il appelle même un ami._

_Il vient se positionner derrière moi et me pénètre aussi violemment qu'Adrien._

_Je suis secouée dans tous les sens et les cordes entaillent ma peau._

_Je les observe malmener mon pauvre corps secoué dans tous les sens comme un pantin désarticulé._

_Il se relaient à tour de rôle pour me violer._

_Il déposent sur mon ventre des petites tiges blanches dont le bout est rouge._

_Ca grésille._

_Ca sent le brûlé._

_Puis, après je ne sais pas combien de temps, Adrien leur dit que pour terminer, ils vont m'arroser._

_Il se mettent tous en cercle autour de moi et font leurs besoins._

_Ensuite, quelqu'un détache mes jambes qui se posent sur le sol._

_Lorsqu'on me détache les mains, mes jambes ne me portent plus et je m'écroule dans leurs déchets._

_Ils s'en vont tous, me laissant seule et je sombre dans l'inconscience. »_

« _Je m'éveille._

_Il fait noir._

_J'ai froid._

_J'ai mal._

_Mon sexe me brûle._

_Mon anus me fait souffrir._

_Je suis étendue sur le sol._

_C'est mouillé._

_Ca sent mauvais._

_J'essaye de me lever, mais j'ai difficile._

_Je me rhabille avec difficultés._

_Je sors et je rentre chez moi._

_Je m'écroule sur mon lit sans même me laver et je m'endors comme une masse._

_Je suis éveillée en sursaut par des coups violents contre la porte._

_Je viens ouvrir et je prends un coup de poing dans le ventre. »_

- Je viens de passer par notre quartier général et tu n'as même pas nettoyé, hurla Adrien.

Il m'a pris par les cheveux et m'a obligé à rejoindre ce local pour le nettoyer. Ensuite, je suis rentrée prendre une douche et je me suis recouchée, complètement brisée.

Je n'ai pas assisté au cours du lendemain, j'en étais incapable. Ils sont tout de même venus me chercher et m'ont de nouveau fait subir le même traitement que la veille, mais cette fois, ils ne m'ont pas fait de piqûre. J'ai donc ressenti toute cette douleur.

C'était affreux. J'aurais voulu mourir pour y mettre fin, mais maman serait morte de chagrin. Alors j'ai continué de subir ces horreurs.

Ils m'injectaient leur produit tous les trois ou quatre jours et je me rendais compte que quand j'avais reçu une injection, tout le temps que durait son effet, j'étais comme anesthésiée.

Mais voilà, l'effet ne durait pas éternellement et le lendemain, lorsqu'ils recommençaient, la souffrance était de nouveau bien présente.

Je compris bien vite que si je restais en permanence sous l'influence de ce produit, je ne ressentirais plus le mal qu'on me faisait subir.

Je découvris où ils cachaient les seringues et les sachets de poudre blanche. C'était de la drogue. De l'héroïne ! J'appris assez vite à me faire mes injection moi-même et je ne tardai pas à sombrer peu à peu dans la dépendance à cette drogue.

Ca pourra même vous paraître contradictoire, mais ce petit local aménagé qui était mon lieu de supplice quotidien devint aussi mon havre de paix.

Tous les jours, dès qu'Adrien quittait la maison, je me dépêchais de me préparer et je me rendais à cet endroit où je passais une heure tous les matins. Je m'injectais une dose de drogue et lorsque j'étais calme, je rejoignais l'école, prête à subir ce qu'il voudrait me faire.

Même maman ne me reconnaissait plus. J'étais devenue amorphe et je ne lui parlais presque plus. A ses questions, je répondais simplement que c'était la fatigue et elle semblait me croire.

De plus en plus souvent, je croisais 'le silencieux', mais je ne faisais même plus attention à sa présence. J'étais devenue totalement indifférente à ce qui m'entourait. Je m'enfermais peu à peu dans ma solitude et dans ma souffrance.

Pourtant, son regard était toujours aussi doux, et semblait presque me supplier de lui parler. Certes, je l'aurais bien abordé, mais ça aurait valu à courir le risque d'aggraver ma situation et je n'y tenais pas vraiment.

Les supplices que me faisaient subir Adrien et ses amis me suffisaient amplement et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en rajouter. C'est la raison qui me tenait éloignée de lui.

Pourtant, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un vienne m'aider et me sorte de mon enfer. Hélas, les rares qui m'avaient approché s'étaient retrouvés face à Adrien qui leur avait fait comprendre que j'étais sa propriété.

Je me retrouvais donc seule face à mes tortionnaires et personne pour me soutenir.

La décision que j'avais prise lors de mon dix-huitième anniversaire me revenait en tête de plus en plus fréquemment.

« _Je sais que tu n'approuveras pas ma décision, maman, mais c'est la seule solution qui me reste. Tu n'es même plus auprès de moi, à la maison, et il en profite pour me faire des choses que tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque ou les cow-boys pourchassaient nos frères et sœurs pour les exterminer ou les réduire en esclavage. Lorsque tu ne seras plus là, je trouverai enfin la paix. J'irai vous rejoindre, toi et Takoda. »_

Un matin, alors que j'étais dans la brume où cette drogue me laissait planer, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec 'le silencieux'. Il me dévisagea et son regard se fit douloureux.

J'eus l'impression qu'il allait m'adresser la parole, mais Adrien surgit, me saisit par le bras et m'entraîna vers un couloir désert.

Il me prit par les cheveux et me cogna la tête contre le mur.

- Si je te vois encore près de lui, tu le regretteras.

Après quoi, il me laissa et s'en alla seul.

Je n'ai même pas réagi. Je n'en avais tout simplement plus la volonté.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il m'emmena vers ce lieu de supplice, avant de les laisser profiter de mon corps, il leur parla.

- A partir de maintenant, ne la violentez plus. Elle est prête et a besoin que son corps se rétablisse. Vous serez doux avec elle ou vous aurez à faire à moi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait changé. Il leur interdisait de me faire du mal. Les séances devinrent même presque agréables. Ils ne me forçaient plus et se montraient plus tendres.

Je devais toujours les satisfaire, mais c'était différent. Il n'y en avait plus qu'un seul à la fois. Adrien renvoya même son ami et resta seul avec moi à la maison.

Il se montrait presque gentil. Il m'embrassait et me caressait. Il me faisait même l'amour avec douceur. Mais j'étais tellement dégoûtée de lui que ses caresses me laissaient indifférentes.

Je ne compris que plus tard ses raisons. Il avait cessé les violences et attendait que mon corps soit guéri afin de me plonger un peu plus profondément dans la déchéance.

J'allais devenir, pour lui, un moyen de s'enrichir facilement.

Ce n'est que lorsque pâques arriva et qu'il m'apporta des vêtements que je commençai à me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrivait.

Il m'ordonna de me déshabiller et me passa mes nouveaux vêtements un par un.

D'abord une sorte de ceinture avec des trucs qui pendaient.

Ensuite, il me fit enfiler des bas étranges qu'il attacha à la ceinture. Je comprenais l'utilité de ces machins qui pendaient de la ceinture.

Après, il me passa le soutien gorge qui ne masquait rien. En fait c'était juste des supports qui ne faisaient que remonter ma poitrine et la faire paraître plus dodue. Mes mamelons restaient à l'air.

Il m'enfila une jupe si serrée que j'avais l'air d'avoir des fesses rebondies.

Puis, il me passa un mini chemisier avec un tel décolleté que tout le monde voyait ma poitrine.

Il compléta le tout avec des chaussures dont les talons devaient bien mesurer douze centimètres. Ca n'allait pas être commode de marcher avec ça !

Il appela ensuite une femme bien plus grande que moi qui m'enseigna la manière de se maquiller pour se rendre attirante.


	5. Apres la drogue qu'y atil de pire ?

**Chapitre 4. Après la drogue, que peut-il y avoir de pire ?**

.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Adrien m'ordonna de marcher dans la pièce, de passer et de repasser devant lui.

- Tu ne te déhanches pas assez. Tu dois faire bouger ton cul. Tu dois les exciter, leur donner envie de toi si tu veux les attirer. Allez ! Bouge un peu plus ton petit cul.

Je passais et repassais devant lui, me déhanchant et remuant mon derrière à un point tel que j'avais l'impression d'être ridicule.

- Tu t'améliores, dit Adrien, mais tu dois te déhancher beaucoup plus fort.

Finalement, après une heure de défilé, il avait l'air assez satisfait.

- Allez ! Une dernière fois, dit-il en se levant.

Je refis donc un passage, puis deux et je vis dans son regard qu'il avait d'autres idées que de me faire défiler.

Le soir même, il m'emmenait dans divers endroits où je devrais soit arpenter le trottoir à la recherche d'un client, soit suivre l'un ou l'autre client déjà prévu.

Nous étions à peine sur place, que déjà plusieurs hommes semblaient intéressés. Adrien se frottait les mains avec délectation.

Je compris très vite pourquoi il était si content. Il traitait avec chaque homme avant de me laisser en sa compagnie et se remplissait les poches.

Il m'emmenait tous les jours, même après le lycée. Je n'avais presque plus de temps à consacrer à maman. Il ne me laissait presque plus de temps libre.

Depuis quatorze heures jusque parfois deux ou trois heures du matin, je devais soit appâter les clients, soit satisfaire ceux que m'avait trouvé Adrien et ce n'était parfois pas les meilleurs.

J'ai rencontré des fétichistes, des pervers, et des détraqués. Les pires étaient les sadiques, ceux qui aimaient me faire du mal. Ca les excitait, disaient-ils.

Avec les fétichistes, je me suis retrouvée parfois affublée de vêtements ridicules. Il y en a même un qui me déguisa en petit lapin blanc.

Les pervers étaient plus discrets et plus sensuels. Ils aimaient d'abord me caresser partout et que je les touche aussi.

Mais tout cela me laissait indifférente. L'état dans lequel je me trouvais me permettait de supporter tout ça.

Lorsque je dus subir le premier sadique, il n'était pas particulièrement violent, il voulait surtout bien se rincer l'œil dans des positions où j'étais entièrement offerte.

En revanche, le dernier que j'eus à subir se montra particulièrement vicieux.

.

« _Il vient de me faire entrer et la chambre est étrange._

_Il y a des chaînes qui pendent du plafond en plusieurs endroits._

_Une table étrange ressemblant à une table de consultation de gynécologue se trouve également là._

_Sur un mur, toutes sortes d'objets sont pendus._

_Il me force à me déshabiller entièrement._

_Lorsque je suis nue, il me tourne autour un moment._

_Il décroche une petite balle munie de deux sangles et s'approche de moi._

_Il me force à ouvrir la bouche et y introduit la balle._

_Il referme ensuite les sangles, très serrées._

_Il se rapproche de la table de consultation et m'y allonge sur le dos._

_Il fait glisser une ceinture et m'y attache._

_Il prend ensuite une corde et m'attache les poignets ensemble, très serrés, au-dessus de la tête._

_Il accroche ensuite mes mains à une chaîne._

_Il prend une fine corde et l'enroule autour de mes seins, très serrée aussi._

_C'est tellement serré que mes seins deviennent rouges._

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux balles rouges posées sur ma poitrine._

_Il prend ensuite une longue tige au bout de laquelle se trouve un morceau de cuir._

_C'est une cravache. Je ne l'ai appris que plus tard._

_Il frappe sur mes mamelons qui se dressent sous les coups._

_Je l'entend dire : elle aime ça, la salope !_

_Ca dure quelques instants, puis il se baisse et actionne quelque chose._

_Un pan de la table tombe et mes jambes suivent le mouvement._

_Une partie de mes fesses est dans le vide et j'ai peur de tomber._

_Il hurle : Lève tes jambes sale petite pute ! Ecarte-les bien !_

_Je m'exécute. Que faire d'autre ? Je suis à sa merci._

_Il me frappe violemment entre les jambes avec la cravache._

_Aïe, ça pince !_

_Oh, non ! Pourvu que l'effet de l'héroïne ne s'estompe pas trop vite, sinon je vais souffrir._

_Il frappe une seconde fois. Ca pince moins fort._

_Il mets des sangles autour de mes chevilles et les attache à des chaînes suspendues au plafond._

_Je me retrouve ligotée et enchaînée, jambes écartées. J'ai honte. Je voudrais mourir._

_Puis subitement, je me cabre sur la table._

_Ca me brûle de l'intérieur et mes muscles ne me répondent plus, ils se tendent._

_Je le vois ricaner._

_Il est en train de m'électrocuter, il vient de me le dire._

_Ce type doit être fou._

_Il va peut-être me tuer._

_Tant pis, maman. Tu auras du chagrin quand tu l'apprendras._

_Mais tu dois savoir que je ne l'ai pas voulu._

_Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, maman._

_Il m'ont transformé en esclave._

_Ils font ce qu'ils ont envie de mon corps._

_Je n'ai plus aucune volonté._

_Je voudrais mourir maintenant._

_Mais il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et ça s'arrête d'un coup._

_Je suis brisée._

_Il a tendu mes muscles pendant je ne sais combien de temps et j'ai mal._

_Il baisse son pantalon et son boxer._

_Il a un tout petit sexe et j'ai envie de rire._

_Il s'approche de moi et me pénètre._

_Je le sens à peine._

_Très vite, je sens s'écouler en moi un liquide chaud._

_Il a déjà fini._

_Je serai vite tranquille._

_Quelle erreur !_

_Il n'est pas encore satisfait._

_Mon supplice n'est pas encore fini._

_Il met ensuite des pinces autour de mes mamelons et les attache à des chaînes._

_Il les tend jusqu'à ce que mes seins s'étirent._

_Son sexe semble avoir pris un peu plus de volume et il me pénètre de nouveau._

_A chaque mouvement, j'ai l'impression que mes mamelons vont être arrachés tant la tension est forte._

_Il a l'air de se délecter de cette situation._

_Plus je gémis de douleur, plus il s'enfonce violemment en moi._

_Puis il prend un objet de bois muni de plusieurs lanières. Un martinet, l'appelle-t-il._

_Il commence à me frapper sur les cuisses le ventre et les seins._

_Mon corps est strié de rouge et j'ai les larmes aux yeux tant la douleur est intense._

_Puis il s'arrête brusquement et disparaît de mon champ de vision._

_Je ne sais plus que penser._

_Je suis déroutée._

_Que prépare-t-il ?_

_J'ai peur._

_Je tremble._

_Puis, mes nerfs me lâchent et je ne peux me contrôler._

_J'urine._

_Je l'entends pousser un soupir de plaisir._

_Je ne le voyais plus depuis un moment._

_Je ne savais pas où il se trouvait._

_Il reparaît._

_Son visage est mouillé et il sourit._

_« C'était merveilleux ! » dit-il._

_Il doit être complètement fou !_

_Moi qui ai du subir ce genre de chose, j'en étais dégoûtée._

_Lui semble avoir aimé ça._

_Il aurait pu le dire !_

_Je l'aurais fait avec plaisir pour éviter ce supplice._

_« Je sais ce que tu penses. J'aurais pu t'éviter cette souffrance. Mais tu dois savoir que ta souffrance lui a donné cette saveur que j'aime. » me dit-il_

_Oui ! Il est fou._

_Ensuite il me détache._

_Il me prend ensuite dans ses bras et me dépose sur un lit situé dans un coin et que je n'avais pas remarqué._

_« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, mais c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'y arriver » dit-il encore._

_Il s'étend sur moi et me pénètre avec douceur._

_Heureusement, il est aussi rapide que la première fois._

_Ensuite, il appelle Adrien qui vient me rechercher._

.

Il est déjà tard dans l'après-midi et j'espère secrètement avoir la paix. »

Nous rentrâmes à la maison et Adrien vint près de moi et me déshabilla avec douceur.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi sadique, dit-il. Viens, je vais te soigner.

Il m'emmena dans ma chambre et me fit étendre sur le lit. Il passa une couche de crème sur mes blessures puis il m'embrassa.

- Pendant ton absence, il y a eu un appel téléphonique de l'hôpital. Ca concerne ta mère. Je n'ai pas répondu et le message est sur le répondeur.

Je m'assis aussitôt sur le lit et je posai mes pieds par terre. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le salon où je pris connaissance du message.

Le docteur Delestelle demandait à me parler. Il ne donnait aucune précision.

Je remontai aussi vite que j'étais descendue et je me vêtis décemment.

Puis, sans un mot, je pris la direction de l'hôpital.


	6. Adieu maman

**Chapitre 5. Adieu, maman !**

.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'hôpital, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers l'accueil et demandai à parler au docteur Delestelle. L'infirmière me dirigea vers le bureau concerné et je frappai contre la porte.

- Bonjour docteur, lui dis-je en entrant.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Royen. Asseyez-vous, je dois vous parler.

Je m'assis et j'attendis que le médecin me dise pourquoi il m'avait fait appeler.

- Voilà, reprit-il après un long moment de silence. Votre mère souffre beaucoup et j'aimerais lui offrir une fin paisible. Sa souffrance a atteint un seuil que les plus puissants calmants n'arrivent plus à apaiser. Je ne veux pas précipiter sa mort, loin de là, mais je voudrais la plonger dans le coma afin de faire cesser sa douleur. Nous savons vous et moi qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

- Ca veut dire que je ne pourrai plus lui parler ? lui demandai-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Ce n'est pas exactement cela vous pourrez toujours lui parler. Elle vous entendra encore, mais ne pourra plus vous répondre.

- Lui avez-vous déjà demandé son avis ? Est-elle d'accord ?

- Je lui en ai parlé à plusieurs reprises et elle a toujours refusé, reprit le médecin.

- Et vous voulez que je la convainque, en quelque sorte ?

- Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vous force la main. Allez la voir et vous jugerez par vous-même de sa souffrance. Elle se lit sur son visage.

Je me levai et je sortis sans ajouter un mot. Je pris la direction de la chambre de maman et j'attendis un moment lorsque je fus tout à côté, prêtant l'oreille à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

J'entendais maman gémir et même crier de douleur. Le docteur avait raison ! Elle allait souffrir le martyre jusqu'à la fin.

« _Avec moi qui souffre, c'est bien assez, maman _! » pensai-je en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. « _Et puis, ni toi ni moi, n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Allons rejoindre papa _! »

Je poussai la porte et j'entrai dans la pièce à peine éclairée.

Me reconnaissant, son visage s'illumina et elle se força à sourire.

Immédiatement, Je me précipitai dans ses bras.

- On dirait que tu me vois pour la dernière fois, me dit-elle.

- C'est presque ça, maman.

- Que veux-tu dire, Yepa ?

- Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne m'a pas appelée ainsi, maman. Si tu savais ce que ça me manque.

- Réponds à ma question et ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu, me dit-elle doucement.

- Cessons de se mentir, maman s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu souffres le martyre et tu refuses qu'on te plonge dans le coma pour faire cesser cette douleur.

- Me plonger dans le coma reviendrait à me tuer. Tu ne pourrais plus me parler.

- Maman, s'il te plaît ? Veux-tu hurler pendant tes derniers jours ? On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais je sais que ton cancer est en phase terminale depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Les médicaments ne calment plus ta douleur et tu souffres de plus en plus.

- Allons, Ayasha, n'exagère pas.

- Maman, je vais te faire une confidence. J'étais devant la porte depuis un moment lorsque je suis entrée et je t'ai entendu.

Maman resta silencieuse, me fixant dans les yeux.

- Que vas-tu devenir quand je ne serai plus là ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je sais précisément ce que je vais faire.

- Heureusement, Adrien est là pour t'aider.

- Ne crois pas ça, maman. Il n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est même plutôt le contraire.

- Que veux-tu dire, Ayasha ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment des confessions. Un jour tu sauras. Quand on se retrouvera…

Subitement, maman se mit à hurler de douleur.

Paniquée, j'appelai l'infirmière qui fit venir le médecin. Il lui fit une injection qui calma légèrement la douleur sans toutefois l'arrêter.

- Voici venu le moment de prendre une décision, me dit-il en reposant la seringue sur le plateau. Cela va aller en s'aggravant et nulle injection ne pourra encore la soulager.

- Maman, s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir comme ça. C'est trop dur !

Elle ne répondit que d'un clignement d'yeux. Je me rapprochai d'elle et lui pris la main.

- Maman, je préfère savoir que tu mourras dans ton sommeil plutôt que savoir que tu vas hurler sans arrêt jusqu'à la fin.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et sanglota.

- J'ai… si… mal… articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Embrasse très fort Takoda de ma part, lui dis-je encore.

Maman fut ensuite prise d'une crise et elle se remit à hurler sa douleur.

- Allez-y, docteur, je vous en prie. Elle a assez souffert.

Je quittai les bras de maman et je me levai du lit pour laisser les infirmières faire leur travail.

Dès que les médecins lui eurent placé sa perfusion la plongeant dans le coma afin de faire cesser sa souffrance, je me rassis sur le bord du lit et je pleurai en silence. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mes larmes se remettaient à couler, mais il y avait une raison à cela. La seule personne qui me tenait encore en vie s'en allait doucement.

Après un temps indéfini – le chagrin n'a pas de durée –, je m'essuyai les yeux et je me remis debout. Je m'approchai ensuite du visage de maman et je l'embrassai sur les joues, en lui murmurant.

- Bon voyage, Lomahongva ! Lorsque tu auras retrouvé Takoda, dis-lui surtout bien que je l'aime et attendez-moi. Je ne tarderai pas à vous rejoindre et nous serons de nouveau heureux, tous les trois, ensemble.

Je sortis ensuite de la chambre et après un dernier regard vers maman, je refermai la porte.

Je ne vis pas une larme couler sur les joues de maman.

Je venais de la voir pour la dernière fois. Ma décision était prise depuis longtemps et j'allais la mettre en application dès ce soir. Juste le temps de rejoindre l'école.

Je savais que personne ne me découvrirait avant le lendemain matin et j'étais certaine qu'il serait trop tard.

Ma seule raison de vivre venait de s'envoler. Je savais qu'à présent, moi aussi, je pouvais m'en aller et que j'allais enfin être délivrée de cette horreur qui me collait à la peau depuis maintenant près de huit mois.

Je me mis en marche d'un bon pas et je me retrouvai face aux grilles de l'école. Je contournai le bâtiment afin de rejoindre un soupirail que je savais être toujours ouvert.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'étais suivie. 'Le silencieux' m'avait vu sortir de l'hôpital et prendre la direction de l'école. Instinctivement, il m'avait emboîté le pas et m'avait suivi aussi discrètement que possible.

Je me faufilai à l'intérieur et je pris la direction de la classe de dessin. J'y entrai en silence et j'ouvris une armoire, en extrayant un objet que je mis dans son sac.

Je quittai la pièce et je me dirigeai à petits pas rapides vers un petit réduit situé tout à côté de la classe de comptabilité, que je savais inoccupé. J'y entrai et je refermai la porte.

Je m'assis ensuite par terre et je me calai dans un coin.

Je sortis ensuite l'objet de mon sac et je le pris bien en main, faisant sortir la lame, d'un coup sec de mon pouce.

Je le posai ensuite sur mes genoux et je repensai à ma vie. Je me souvins avec bonheur des chevauchées interminables avec papa et de la douceur de la vie telle qu'elle était parmi les Hopis.

Je me souvins aussi de la vie agréable que je menais avec 'mon petit papa'.

Tout cela me manquait.

Que me restait-il, à présent ?

Rien que de la violence !

Rien que de la souffrance !

Rien que de l'humiliation !

Rien que de la souillure !

Aucun espoir que ça change !

Et maman qui n'était plus là. Enfin, elle n'était pas encore morte, mais c'était tout comme. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais me parler.

Il était temps que tout ça s'arrête.

J'avais franchi toutes les étapes de la déchéance et j'étais là, prête à en finir avec cette vie maudite.

Adrien avait commencé par me charmer. Ensuite il en était passé par la violence et le viol à répétition. Après quoi, il m'avait forcé à descendre encore plus bas en me plongeant dans le monde de la drogue pour ensuite me mener dans des endroits où je devais satisfaire des hommes parfois violents, parfois pervers afin qu'il se remplisse les poches.

Je versai une dernière larme et je pris le cutter d'une main ferme. Je posai la lame sur mon poignet gauche et j'appuyai fermement en effectuant un mouvement latéral.

Je sursautai lorsque la douleur se fit sentir. Mais je ne faillis pas. Je changeai l'objet de main et j'effectuai le même mouvement sur mon poignet droit.

Après quoi, je laissai tomber le cutter sur le sol et je me laissai aller. C'était bientôt la fin et je n'avais aucun regret. C'était mieux ainsi. Toute cette horreur allait enfin se terminer.

Ma vie s'échappait lentement par mes veines ouvertes et je commençais à être comme dans un brouillard. Le visage de papa m'apparut peu à peu et je lui murmurai faiblement.

_« Attends-moi, Takoda. J'arrive ! »_


	7. Ce n'est pas ton heure Yepa

_**Chapitre 6. Ce n'est pas ton heure, Yepa. Quelqu'un veille…**_

_Il était furieux. Il venait de la voir et elle lui avait échappé. Elle était introuvable. Pourtant, il l'avait nettement vue entrer dans l'école et l'y avait suivie._

_Elle avait marché un moment, puis avait ouvert une porte et l'avait ensuite refermée. Puis il l'avait de nouveau entendue, plus proche, et avait entendu une autre porte, puis plus rien._

_Depuis un moment, il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait malheureuse et avait décidé de faire mentir sa réputation. Il voulait l'aborder pour lui parler et l'interroger._

_Déçu de ne pas la retrouver, il prit le chemin de la sortie et vit du sang au bout du couloir. Il prit le pas de course et déboula au coin du couloir. Du sang coulait de sous une porte._

_Il l'ouvrit et la découvrit inconsciente et baignant dans une mare de sang. Il se baissa vers elle et la détailla. Bien vite il comprit ce qu'elle avait fait._

_Il se précipita vers la classe de comptabilité et y trouva quelques élastiques qu'il utilisa pour lui faire un garrot au-dessus de chaque poignet, espérant ainsi arrêter la double hémorragie._

Elle respirait encore faiblement et il la prit dans ses bras, se mettant en marche rapidement vers la sortie.

Il déposa Mélanie délicatement sur le sol et se saisit d'une chaise qu'il balança dans la vitre pour s'ouvrir un passage.

Il sortit précautionneusement afin de ne pas chuter dans les débris de verre et dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il partit en courant vers l'hôpital.

Je me sentais secouée, comme si quelqu'un m'empêchait de m'endormir.

_- Laissez-moi, murmurai-je faiblement. Laissez-moi rejoindre Takoda._

- Il n'en est pas question ! entendis-je dans le lointain.

C'était une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Une voix douce et mélodieuse, presque envoûtante. Une voix rassurante. Une voix qui rendait un peu de courage. Hélas, il était trop tard. Ma décision était prise et je ne comptais pas en changer.

Mes membres commençaient à s'engourdir et j'avais froid. C'est un froid qui commençait à s'insinuer lentement au plus profond de moi.

Le visage de papa m'apparaissait de plus en plus net, mais je n'avais même plus la force de lui parler. Je me contentais de lui sourire, et lui aussi, me souriait.

- _Ayasha yepa, que fais-tu ici ? me demanda-t-il._

J'avais entendu la question, mais pas avec mes oreilles. Elle s'était imprimée directement dans ma tête. Je pensai donc ma réponse.

- _Je viens te rejoindre, papa. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie. C'est bientôt fini pour maman. Nous serons de nouveau heureux ensemble, tous les trois, réunis_.

- _Ce n'est pas encore ton heure, ma petite fille. Tu as encore de nombreuses lunes devant toi_.

- _C'est insupportable, papa. Je préfère mourir que de subir encore ça. Si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont fait_.

- _Tu ne dois surtout pas perdre espoir. Même les vies les plus difficiles apportent toujours quelque chose qui fait qu'elle valent la peine d'être vécues_.

- _Je n'ai plus personne, papa. Dans cette école, personne ne m'a regardé pour ce que j'étais. Le seul qui m'a abordé n'était intéressé que par mon corps et par ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir_.

- _Pourtant, il y a bien quelqu'un qui est venu à ton secours puisque tu es en ce moment sur un lit d'hôpital_.

- _Depuis le début de l'année, personne n'a fait attention à moi, à part Adrien_.

- _Il est là, tout près de toi. Fais-lui confiance et raconte lui ce que tu as souffert, il t'aidera_.

- _Papa, je ne pourrai plus jamais faire confiance à personne. Tous m'ont bafoué !_

_- Pourtant, il ne sont pas tous comme ça. Celui qui est près de toi en ce moment est digne de confiance. Maintenant, je dois aller préparer la venue de Lomahongva. C'est bientôt son heure_.

- _Papa ! C'est trop difficile. Laisse moi venir vous rejoindre, je t'en prie._

_- Non, Ayasha Yepa ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tu es trop jeune !_

- _Trop jeune et pourtant complètement détruite en dedans._

- _Courage, Ayasha Yepa. Ton calvaire est terminé. Fais-lui confiance, il t'aidera à te reconstruire._

-_ Comment en être sûre, papa ?_

- _Adieu ma petite fille, mais sache que si tu recommences, je serai là pour t'empêcher de mener ton projet à bien._

Ensuite, l'image de papa disparut et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

David était assis dans un coin de la chambre et surveillait la porte d'entrée. Il voulait savoir qui allait venir voir cette jeune fille dont il connaissait à peine le nom et ce que celui ou ceux qui viendraient auraient à dire.

La première nuit, il la passa assis dans son coin et ne dormit que très peu. La journée du lendemain n'amena pas le moindre visiteur et Il rentra chez lui très tard pour dormir.

Le lendemain, il était là de bonne heure.

Elle était toujours inconsciente.

Il s'assit dans son coin et se prépara à attendre toute la journée, mais il eut la surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir au cours de la matinée. Il se fit tout petit dans son coin et força sa respiration à être silencieuse.

Une tête apparut dans l'entrebâillement et regarda vers le lit. Ensuite, un corps se glissa jusqu'à la jeune fille inconsciente. Se croyant seul, il se mit à lui parler.

- Petite salope, si tu crois que tu vas me quitter comme ça, tu te trompes. Je vais te le faire regretter quand tu sortiras d'ici.

Sans se montrer, David intervint.

- Si tu t'approches encore d'elle, c'est toi qui va le regretter, dit-il de derrière son paravent.

Adrien tourna brusquement la tête et découvrit 'le silencieux' qui s'était avancé d'un pas.

- Mais c'est qu'il sait parler ! Il n'est pas aussi silencieux qu'on le prétend ! Tu crois peut-être me faire peur ?

- Oui je sais parler. Je préfère juste ne pas m'adresser à des ordures de ton espèce qui n'en valent pas la peine.

- Tu prends des risques, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, dit encore Adrien.

- C'est toi qui prends des risques en restant ici. Souviens-toi de ta troisième année…

Adrien se tourna entièrement pour faire face à son adversaire.

- N'oublie surtout pas ce que je t'ai dit ! Si tu t'approches encore d'elle, je te tue ! Crois-moi si je te dis que je ne plaisante pas, poursuivit David de la même voix suave. Alors, un conseil ! Sors d'ici au pas de course et va retrouver les délinquants de ton espèce !

Le regard assassin que lui lança 'le silencieux' fit comprendre à Adrien que son interlocuteur était, on ne peut plus sérieux. Il en prit son parti et quitta la chambre, se promettant de régler ses comptes à la première occasion.

A aucun moment David ne quittait son poste. Il disparaissait juste dix minutes deux ou trois fois par jour pour aller manger un morceau en vitesse ou se désaltérer. La sécurité de cette jeune fille était primordiale.

Alors qu'au cours de l'après-midi, il était sorti se dégourdir les jambes et chercher une bouteille d'eau pour boire quelque chose, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle avait les yeux ouverts et ils étaient mouillés de larmes.

Il resta dans le couloir un moment, la surveillant discrètement. Lorsqu'elle se calma un peu, il passa la tête dans l'entrée de la chambre, lui fit son sourire le plus tendre et lui parla d'une voix douce.

«_ Je viens de reprendre connaissance et j'ai mal._

_Je voudrais pleurer et je n'en ai même pas la force._

_J'ai vu papa et il m'a dit que je ne devais pas mourir._

_Comment Adrien va-t-il réagir lorsque je vais sortir d'ici ?_

_Je ne pourrai même pas me cacher, il sait où j'habite et il n'hésitera pas à venir._

_Une ombre vient de passer devant la porte et j'ai peur. J'espère que ce n'est pas lui._

_Une tête apparaît._

_Un regard bleu acier que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir plusieurs fois._

_Et puis, ce sourire ! Il y avait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu de pareil._

_Depuis que papa est mort, en vérité. Il avait ce regard et ce sourire emplis de tendresse lorsqu'il me regardait. _»

_- Bonjour, jolie demoiselle. Vous êtes enfin éveillée. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! dit une voix douce et mélodieuse._

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et je l'observai. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir entrer. Il semblait ne pas vouloir me déranger.

J'essayai de lui rendre son sourire, mais il dut plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à un véritable sourire. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il s'avança d'un pas rapide et mit son doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Non, ne dites rien. Reposez-vous. Vous en avez besoin. Vous êtes encore très faible.

- C'est… vous… qui… essayais-je de lui demander.

- Oui, me répondit-il. C'est moi qui vous ai amené ici. Je vous ai vu entrer dans l'école par le soupirail et je vous ai suivi. Je dois avouer que c'était juste. Quelques minutes de plus et vous seriez morte.

- Merci, réussis-je à articuler.

- Maintenant, reposez-vous. Je vais avertir l'infirmière que vous êtes éveillée. Je reviens très vite.

_Il sortit rapidement de ma chambre._

«_ Il a l'air vraiment gentil._

_Adrien aussi, l'était, au début._

_Pourtant, 'le silencieux' prend soin de moi. Ce qu'Adrien n'a jamais fait…_

_Ca fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. Je ne connais même pas son nom._

_Je dois trouver la force de lui demander comment il s'appelle._

_Tiens la porte s'ouvre de nouveau._

_Oh non !_

_Pas lui !_

_Au secours !_

_Aidez-moi !_

_Ne le laissez plus me faire de mal, je vous en supplie._

_Mais personne ne semble entendre mes appels silencieux._

_Il s'approche de moi._

_Son visage est mauvais._

_Il est en colère._

_J'ai peur._

_Il va me faire du mal…_

_Un bruit de pas précipités._

_La porte qui s'ouvre violemment._

_Une voix qui hurle._ »

_- JE T'AI DIT DE NE PLUS T'APPROCHER D'ELLE ! BARRE-TOI D'ICI, VITE FAIT !_

« _C'est lui !_

_C'est mon sauveur. Merci Takoda ! Je t'aime, papa !_

_A ces mots, je vois Adrien qui pâlit._

_C'est qu'il aurait peur, le salaud !_

_Il était si fort quand il était en face de moi, ici c'est différent._

_Tiens le voilà qui sort précipitamment._

_Il prend la fuite…_

'_Le silencieux' me regarde à présent et me fait un sourire._ »

- Je veille sur vous, me dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

Et là, je me suis forcée et j'ai répondu à son sourire. Il y avait si longtemps que mon cœur n'avait pas été aussi léger. C'était une si douce sensation…

J'ai vu son sourire s'agrandir encore et ses yeux se sont fait plus chaleureux. Peu à peu, son regard réchauffait mon cœur.

Ensuite, les infirmières se sont affairées autour de moi pendant de longues minutes, me privant de la vue de mon sauveur.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent enfin ma chambre, il alla chercher une chaise derrière un paravent, la posa près de mon lit et s'assit. Il me prit la main en silence et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je me noyais dans ce regard d'acier, mais en revanche, il me réchauffait.

Sa présence et son simple regard suffisaient à me rassurer.

Je fis un effort immense et lui demandai.

- Comment… vous… appelez… vous ?

- David Jeanty, de son surnom, 'le silencieux'. Pour vous servir… Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

- Mé… la… nie Roy… yen.

- Hé bien, Mélanie, vous devez vous reposer. Fermez les yeux et ne craignez rien. Je suis là et je veille.

- Merci… David.

Je fermai les yeux, mais je ne m'endormis pas de suite. Je pensais à lui, qui venait de braver Adrien, rien que pour me venir en aide. J'espérais juste qu'il n'aurait pas trop d'ennuis à cause de moi.

Je finis par m'endormir plus légère que je ne l'avais été depuis maintenant huit mois. Je n'avais plus peur de ce qui allait arriver. J'avais voulu mourir, mais Takoda m'avait dit que ce n'était pas mon heure.


	8. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir

**Chapitre 7. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.**

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il était là, me couvant tendrement de son regard acier. Avait-il passé la nuit sur sa chaise ?

- Bonjour, David, dis-je doucement.

- Bonjour Mélanie. Vous vous exprimez plus facilement qu'hier.

- Je me sens un plus en forme qu'hier, aussi.

Il s'approcha ensuite de moi et m'aida à me redresser. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la table et se saisit d'un plateau qui s'y trouvait et vint le déposer sur la tablette à côté du lit. Il beurra ensuite mon pain et me versa un peu de café.

- Mangez à votre aise. Ensuite, si vous le voulez bien, nous parlerons. Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi une si jolie fille a voulu mourir.

- J 'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler, si vous le voulez bien.

- Ecoutez-moi, Mélanie. Ne croyez pas que vous êtes la seule à souffrir et à avoir de la peine. J'en ai eu mon lot. C'est avec une certaine expérience que je vous dis que ce serait mieux pour vous d'en parler. Et si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler à moi, choisissez un psychologue et parlez-lui.

Je terminai mon petit déjeuner et il débarrassa le plateau, le reposant sur la table. Il prit ensuite 'sa' chaise et la plaça à côté du lit. Il s'assit en silence et me prit la main, sans prononcer une parole.

J'étais bien. Enfin je venais de rencontrer quelqu'un qui se montrait gentil. Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. J'allais commencer mon explication, mais il me devança.

- Mélanie, vous allez sûrement recevoir la visite de la police qui voudra vous interroger sur les motifs de votre geste. J'ai malheureusement du agir en urgence et j'ai laissé des traces de mon passage.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demandai-je.

- J'ai simplement balancé une chaise au travers de la baie vitrée, répondit-il, pour pouvoir sortir plus facilement et vous amener plus vite à l'hôpital.

- Ca va vous apporter des ennuis.

- Je devrai juste rembourser la vitrine, ajouta David. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas si grave, mais la police a été mise au courant et j'ai dû expliquer la raison de ma présence dans l'enceinte de l'école déserte, à passé vingt heures.

- Et que leur avez-vous dit ?

- Simplement que je vous avais suivi lorsque vous y étiez entrée et que je vous ai découvert baignant dans votre sang. J'ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais brisé la baie vitrée.

- Je n'ai pas envie de leur en donner la véritable raison, reprit Mélanie. J'aurais trop honte de leur raconter et trop peur des conséquences.

- Je suppose que Pélissier n'est pas étranger à votre tentative d'en finir avec la vie, je l'ai chassé deux fois de votre chambre. Et si Pélissier y est mêlé, je crois que je peux imaginer votre calvaire. N'oubliez pas que je le connais depuis six ans et que je sais à qui nous avons à faire.

Je baissai la tête et je restai silencieuse. Comment pouvait-il avoir tout deviné de moi et que pouvait-il savoir exactement ?

- Je pensais que c'était mon surnom, 'le silencieux' et pas le vôtre, ajouta-t-il avec un franc sourire. Là, je m'aperçois que je parle plus que vous.

- J'ai honte, David. Honte de tout ce que j'ai subi. C'est si… dégradant !

- Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé. Cependant, si vous ne dites rien, vous ne serez jamais tranquille. Jamais ça ne s'arrêtera !

- Et que fera-t-il ? Il viendra pour se venger ou s'en prendra à maman comme il m'a déjà menacé de le faire. Non ! Je préfère garder le silence.

- Et à moi ? Le raconteriez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vous connais pas. Puis-je vous faire confiance ? N'irez-vous pas, vous, le raconter ? Si ça revient aux oreilles d'Adrien, il me le fera regretter.

- Je vous fais la promesse, sur mon honneur, de ne rien répéter de ce que vous me raconterez.

- Pas ici, je vous en prie. Lorsque je pourrai sortir et rentrer chez moi, je vous invite à y venir et je vous raconterai ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Je ne vous forcerai pas et j'attendrai que vous soyez prête à vous confier. Parce que ce n'est pas juste me raconter votre histoire que vous ferez ! C'est me confier vos malheurs ! Vous verrez que ça vous soulagera de partager ce poids avec quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas non plus juste m'introduire dans votre vie afin de connaître vos secrets, je veux simplement vous aider.

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées avec tant de gentillesse qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Se pouvait-il que papa ait eu raison et qu'il soit là pour moi ? Je voulais le croire. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avec Adrien.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un frappa contre la porte.

David se leva et alla ouvrir.

Deux policiers en uniforme se tenaient dans l'entrée.

- Vous êtes mademoiselle Royen ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondis-je.

- J'aurai quelques questions sur ce qui s'est passé dans l'école, poursuivit le policier.

- Que voulez-vous savoir, demandai-je faiblement.

- Que faisiez-vous dans l'enceinte de l'école après vingt heures ?

Je restai un moment silencieuse, rassemblant mon courage pour inventer un mensonge qui puisse paraître vrai.

- Je voulais mourir.

Il nota ma réponse sur son carnet et reprit.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi de le faire dans l'école ?

- Je voulais que ce soit sans espoir d'être sauvée. Si je l'avais fait à la maison, quelqu'un aurait pu venir et m'en empêcher. Dans l'école, je savais que personne ne me découvrirait avant le lendemain. Du moins, je le croyais, dis-je en regardant David.

Il notait systématiquement mes réponses et semblait réfléchir à sa question suivante.

- Je sais que je vais vous faire du mal avec la question qui va suivre, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi vouliez-vous mourir ? demanda-t-il encore.

Je restai un long moment silencieuse. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de mentir. Et cette fois c'était différent.

David me prit la main et la serra doucement en me faisant un tendre sourire.

J'avalai bruyamment ma salive et je répondis.

- Allez voir à la chambre 117 et vous comprendrez.

Les policiers sortirent sans un mot et ne revinrent qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

Celui qui avait posé les questions reprit la parole d'une petite voix.

- Je peux comprendre que le désespoir causé par le fait que votre mère soit dans le coma vous aie poussé à cette extrémité, mais elle peut en sortir un jour. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

- Non, monsieur ! Maman ne peut pas sortir de son coma. Si elle en sort, elle va se remettre à hurler de douleur. Plus rien ne peut l'apaiser excepté le coma artificiel et c'est moi qui ai du l'y pousser pour faire cesser sa souffrance.

- Je vous demande pardon. Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai posé qu'une ou deux questions sans demander de détail et j'ignorais cela.

Au fond de moi, j'étais contente, il avait gobé mon histoire. En fait, comme le coma de maman était la vérité, ça pouvait paraître vrai.

- Je vais toutefois devoir demander qu'on vous envoie un psychologue pour vous aider.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que des inconnus viennent s'immiscer dans ma vie. Ce serait plus difficile de cacher la vérité si jamais Adrien avait l'idée de venir à la maison.

Je serrai la main de David, comme pour l'appeler au secours et il répondit à mon attente.

- Et si je m'en occupe ? demanda-t-il.

- Pensez-vous être capable de vous occuper d'elle ?

- Je pense avoir prouvé que je savais quoi faire en cas de problème, répondit David de manière acide.

- Soit, mais vous devrez passer au commissariat afin de signer votre déposition, mademoiselle Royen.

- Merci, monsieur l'agent.

David se leva et raccompagna les deux policiers jusqu'à la porte en les regardant s'éloigner. Il revint auprès de moi et me dit d'un ton ironique.

- Mais vous mentez très bien, mademoiselle Royen ! Vous feriez une excellente comédienne ajouta-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

Je relevai la tête vers lui pour constater qu'il se moquait gentiment de moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

- Je préfère vous voir sourire. Vous êtes encore plus belle.

Je me mis à rougir violemment. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait de compliment aussi direct et aussi agréable. Tout ce que j'avais entendu depuis des mois c'était : 'Elle a un beau cul !' ou encore ' Elle est bonne !' David venait de me dire que j'étais belle et c'était tout simplement grisant !


	9. Premiers pas d'une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 8. Premier pas d'une nouvelle vie.**

.**  
**

Je pus sortir de l'hôpital au bout de cinq jours et David m'accompagna jusque la maison.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus envahie d'un sentiment de tristesse. Le souvenir des beaux jours passés avec maman me revenaient en mémoire.

Je m'avançai jusqu'au salon afin de prendre mon sac et lorsque j'en ouvris la porte, tout était saccagé. La vaisselle était brisée en mille morceaux et les meubles étaient renversés. Tous les papiers étaient déchirés et les bibelots divers qui ornaient la cheminée ou les appuis de fenêtre étaient brisés aussi.

- Quel enfoiré ! éructa David.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de chercher loin pour deviner qui était l'auteur de ce saccage. Il l'avait compris, lui aussi.

Je grimpai quatre à quatre les escaliers et je pénétrai dans ma chambre.

Tout était détruit !

Toutes mes petites poupées, souvenirs de mon père qu'il avait sculptés au couteau et que je gardais précieusement sur une étagère, étaient brisées.

Ma garde-robe était ouverte et mes vêtements étaient lacérés.

Il ne me restait rien.

Il avait tout détruit.

Je m'écroulai sur le sol et je me mis à pleurer à gros sanglots.

Dans un premier temps, David me laissa pleurer sans s'approcher. Puis, il vint s'agenouiller à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras sans prononcer un seul mot. Il se contenta de me bercer et de me réconforter de par sa seule présence à mes côtés.

Il me laissa me calmer sans me parler. Quand les larmes cessèrent de couler, il m'aida à me relever et me dit doucement.

- Il ne vous reste rien, ici. Venez chez moi. Ce n'est pas très grand mais vous y serez en sécurité. N'ayez surtout pas peur de moi. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui vous fasse souffrir, je vous en fais la promesse.

Il me prit la main et me força à quitter la maison. En sortant, une larme coula de mes yeux. Mes derniers souvenirs étaient détruits.

Il me promena pendant quelques minutes, puis il me fit monter dans un petit appartement situé tout en haut d'un immeuble.

Effectivement, il n'était pas très grand, mais il semblait confortable, voire même douillet.

Dès que nous fûmes à l'intérieur, il alla fouiller dans une armoire et en sortit un pyjama.

- Tenez ! Je n'ai rien chez moi pour vêtir une jeune fille, je ne peux que vous offrir un de mes pyjamas pour cette nuit. Demain, nous irons ensemble faire les boutiques et vous acheter de quoi vous vêtir décemment. En attendant, allez prendre une douche et mettez-vous en tenue pour la nuit. Je vais aller porter vos vêtements au nettoyage afin qu'il soient propres pour demain. Dévêtez-vous vite et déposez vos vêtements dans le couloir. Je serai de retour du teinturier avant que vous ne soyez sortie de la salle de bain.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où j'entrepris de me dévêtir entièrement. J'enfilai rapidement une robe de chambre qui pendait à une patère fixée derrière la porte et ressortis lui remettre mes vêtements.

Il me fit un rapide sourire et quitta très vite l'appartement. J'allai donc prendre une douche bien chaude. J'y restai certainement une demi-heure et lorsque j'en ressortis, il était là et m'attendait. La table était mise et un repas nous invitait à prendre place.

- Venez, dit-il en écartant une chaise de la table. Venez vous asseoir et manger quelque chose.

il m'aida à m'asseoir et prit place en face de moi.

- Lorsque vous aurez terminé votre repas, vous n'aurez qu'à aller vous reposer. Demain je vous emmènerai faire les boutiques.

- Où vais-je dormir ?

- Dans mon lit, évidemment.

Ma tête s'allongea. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me demanderait de coucher avec lui. J'en étais déçue. Finalement, il ne valait pas mieux que les autres.

- Moi, je dormirai sur le canapé, poursuivit-il l'œil inquisiteur.

Quelle idiote je faisais ! Tout de suite à imaginer des choses. « _Bien sûr qu'il est digne de confiance _!_ N'oublie pas ce que t'a dit Takoda_ ! »

- Non ! C'est votre lit ! C'est moi qui dormirai sur le canapé. Il me conviendra très bien.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises. Vous avez plus besoin de bien vous reposer que moi. Nous aurons une journée assez chargée, demain. Beaucoup d'achats à faire…

Ensuite, après le repas, il disparut quelques minutes dans la chambre et en ressortit avec des couvertures et un oreiller.

- Le lit est prêt et n'attend que vous.

- Merci, David. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour vous rendre la pareille.

- Je ne vous demande rien. Vous sentir heureuse et vous voir sourire sera ma récompense.

_Il m'emmena ensuite vers la chambre et m'aida à me coucher en me bordant. Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front puis il ressortit après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, en laissant la porte entrouverte._

Je me laissai glisser lentement vers le sommeil, plus calme, plus rassurée sur mon futur.

«_ Je m'agite dans mon sommeil._

_Je transpire._

_J'ai peur._

_Je gémis et je pleure._

_Je crie._

_Adrien est en face de moi armé d'un couteau et me menace._

_Si je ne vais pas retirer ma plainte, il va me faire la peau, selon ses dire._

_Il se fait menaçant et m'arrache ma culotte._

_Il dégrafe son pantalon et sort son sexe._

_Je hurle et je m'éveille. _»

_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar._

David était là, assis sur le bord du lit.

Il me caressait le visage et me tenait la main, la serrant doucement.

Lorsque enfin je me suis calmée, il s'est levé, a remonté les couvertures et s'est préparé à ressortir.

- Non ! Je t'en prie, David, reste ! J'ai besoin de ta présence !

Alors, il s'est arrêté et a fait demi-tour. Sans un mot, il a soulevé les draps et s'est installé lentement à côté de moi. Je me suis resserrée contre lui et me suis lovée dans ses bras où j'ai passé le reste de la nuit, en sécurité.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, le lendemain, mon regard s'est plongé dans une mer d'acier. Mais elle était réconfortante, chaleureuse.

- Bonjour, ai-je dit doucement. Excusez-moi pour cette nuit.

- Tiens, fit-il, tu ne me tutoies plus, ce matin ? Tu peux franchement continuer, ça ne me dérange pas et je trouve ça plus amical, moins cérémonieux. Pour ma part, je continuerai à te tutoyer.

- J'ai fait ça ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire et j'ai bien aimé, cette Mélanie-là. Elle était plus amicale, plus proche, plus chaleureuse.

Il a glissé hors du lit et m'a regardé.

- Attends-moi quelques minutes, je reviens.

Il est sorti de la chambre et je l'ai entendu bricoler dans l'appartement.

Une quinzaine de minutes se sont écoulées, puis il est revenu, portant un sorte de plateau muni de pieds sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasses fumantes ainsi que du pain et une motte de beurre.

Il s'est approché et m'a demandé de me redresser avant de déposer le plateau devant moi telle une petite table.

- Excuse-moi si la table a un drôle d'air, mais je viens juste de la bricoler et je ne suis pas un expert.

- C'est vraiment gentil. Je n'ai jamais reçu tant d'attention de la part de quelqu'un. Je suis gênée.

- Ne le sois surtout pas. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. Au contraire, ça me fait même plaisir de pouvoir t'aider. Si nous prenions le petit-déjeuner au lit, ajouta-t-il en lorgnant vers les tasses de chocolat.

Il s'assit délicatement afin de ne pas renverser le repas et s'affaira à me beurrer mon pain qu'il me tendit avec un sourire.

Je me sentais bien. J'aurais voulu que jamais cet instant ne s'arrête.

Mon geste s'était suspendu et David s'en aperçut.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu n'as plus assez de force pour amener le pain à ta bouche ? demanda-t-il l'air goguenard.

Cela me tira de ma rêverie et je pris conscience que mon bras était resté suspendu en l'air, le pain à une vingtaine de centimètres de ma bouche déjà entrouverte.

Je rougis violemment.

- Je dois avoir l'air ridicule, lui dis-je, honteuse.

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu t'étais arrêtée et pour être franc, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Il ne faut pas. Mais c'est tout de même à cause de toi et de ta gentillesse. J'y pensais à ce moment-là !

- Je ne savais pas que je faisais cet effet-là aux filles. Je vais devoir me méfier, ça risque de devenir gênant, à la longue, si elle font toutes ça !

- Essaies de me comprendre, David. Adrien n'a jamais été gentil avec moi. Il n'a jamais fait qu'abuser de mon corps pour lui ou pour d'autres. C'est tellement incroyable de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas à me violer que j'ai du mal à y croire.


	10. Confier ses malheurs, c'est déjà

**Chapitre 9. Confier ses malheurs, c'est déjà commencer à s'en sortir.**

.

- Si tu me racontais ce que tu as subi. Je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider à t'en sortir.

Je lui ai alors tout raconté de ma vie. Depuis ma naissance, enfin depuis que j'étais capable de me rappeler des événements. Je lui ai raconté le bonheur que je ressentais lorsque je chevauchais aux côtés de papa.

Je lui ai raconté comment après le décès de papa, maman a voulu rentrer en France. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de rester au village après la mort de son homme.

Notre réinstallation se passa en douceur. Maman, possédant un peu d'argent, à pu m'inscrire dans un lycée privé où j'ai pu m'adapter doucement aux coutumes françaises.

Elle a fini par rencontrer un homme gentil qu'elle a épousé. Il gagnait bien sa vie et a proposé que je continue dans cette école privée. Il se montrait affectueux avec moi et j'ai même fini par l'appeler 'mon petit papa'.

Hélas, ce bonheur-là fut de courte durée et 'mon petit papa' est mort.

On s'est retrouvées à la rue et maman s'est efforcée de retrouver du travail. J'ai pu terminer mon année scolaire dans le lycée privé puisque 'mon petit papa' avait payé les cours. Ensuite, j'ai dû changer d'école et je me suis retrouvée dans un lycée pourri de banlieue.

Je lui ai raconté tout ce qu'Adrien m'a fait subir. TOUT ! sans rien omettre. Comment pourriez-vous oublier le moindre détail de vos souffrances, alors qu'elles sont si récentes. Je lui ai expliqué où se trouvait ce local qui était mon lieu de supplice et je lui ai même expliqué comment y pénétrer.

Son visage avait changé en entendant le récit de mon calvaire. Il était devenu plus triste. Cependant, il ne s'apitoya pas sur mon sort.

- Mais ton nom Hopi, ça veut dire quelque chose ? me demanda David.

J'étais étonnée. La première chose qu'il voulait savoir se rapportait à mes origines. Il semblait comprendre ce que j'avais vécu et ne voulait pas me poser de questions embarrassantes. En même temps, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais soutenue. Je décidai donc de lui donner quelques précisions.

- Je suis née le 20 décembre 1980 quelque part dans les montagnes à l'est du parc national Joshua Tree en Californie. Papa était parti rendre visite à un vieil ami qui y demeurait et maman l'avait accompagné. Il y sont resté quelques semaines et je suis née au cours de ce voyage. C'était l'hiver et c'est de là que me vient mon nom. Il m'a surnommée Yepa qui veut dire Princesse de l'Hiver. Mais comme je n'étais qu'un bébé, il a ajouté Ayasha juste devant et ça veut dire La Petite. Donc la traduction complète de mon nom est La Petite Princesse de l'Hiver.

- C'est vraiment joli comme nom. Ayasha Yepa ! Ca sonne bien en plus, ajouta David.

Il resta ensuite un long moment silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Tu sais, reprit-il, je suis né le même jour que toi mais à l'opposé de l'endroit où tu es née. De l'autre côté de la Terre ! Je suis né à Margaret river hospital, à la pointe sud-ouest de l'Australie. Mes parents y étaient en vacances et je suis arrivé avec trois semaines d'avance. Comme on dit : Les opposés s'attirent. Mais ici on peut dire que l'adage cherche sa concrétisation à la racine même de nos vies. Nous sommes nés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Nous n'étions pas vraiment fait pour nous rencontrer et pourtant nous voilà, ici, ensemble !

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, David.

- Et moi, je suis heureux de pouvoir prendre soin de toi. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je t'en fais la promesse.

Plus tard, la sonnerie de la porte retentit et je pris peur. David se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Quelques mots furent échangés et j'entendis la porte se refermer.

- Si tu te sens assez forte, nous allons pouvoir sortir, dit-il en revenant près de moi. Le teinturier vient de m'apporter tes vêtements. Tu peux t'habiller ? demanda-t-il encore.

Il déposa mes vêtements sur le lit et ressortit aussitôt, refermant la porte.

Je quittai le lit et pris une douche rapide, puis je m'habillai et je le rejoignis dans le salon.

- Prête ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la lui pris et lui répondis que j'étais prête.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de l'après midi dans les magasins où il m'offrit tous les vêtements dont je rêvais. Il ne regardait pas à la dépense et cela m'intriguait. Où pouvait-il trouver tout cet argent ?

Nous rentrâmes à son appartement et je me sentis mal. Le manque commençait à se faire sentir et si je ne me procurais pas une dose assez vite, j'allais me sentir vraiment mal.

Je transpirais et je commençais à trembler. David se rapprocha de moi et me regarda tristement.

- Tu en es là ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et je baissai la tête.

- Ca m'a permis de pouvoir supporter tout ça.

- Ecoute-moi bien, je vais aller te chercher une dose, mais ce sera la première et la dernière fois que je le ferai. Tu vas devoir tout faire pour t'en sortir. Je ne veux pas que tu continues à te détruire comme ça !

- Alors, si je dois m'en sortir, je veux commencer tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles me chercher cette saleté. Je veux m'en défaire.

- Je vais faire venir mon médecin et il te prescrira quelque chose pour remplacer ta drogue. Tu ne te sentiras pas très bien, au début, mais avec le temps tu devrais pouvoir t'en passer sans problèmes.

C'est ainsi que commença ma cure de désintoxication.

Pendant une dizaine de jours, je me sentis mal. J'avais froid, j'étais malade, je tremblais, je vomissais, je pleurais et je le suppliais de me donner une dose.

Jamais il n'a cédé ! Jamais il ne m'a donné de quoi apaiser mon manque et je m'en suis finalement sortie.

Au matin du douzième jour, lorsqu'il vint prendre de mes nouvelles, il me trouva assise sur le lit. J'étais pâle et j'avais encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre entièrement, mais je lui souriais.

Il afficha alors un sourire heureux. Il était visible que ça lui faisait plaisir que je m'en sois sortie.

- Je suis content de te voir comme ça, dit-il en entrant. J'avais peur de ne plus te revoir sourire.

- Merci, David. Merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Après ce week-end, nous allons reprendre le lycée, si tu le veux bien. Nous n'aurons qu'une semaine de cours et ensuite nous serons en blocus pendant trois semaines pour les examens.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai et je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de passer mes examens.

- Je t'aiderai à te préparer. Moi je suis presque prêt. J'ai profité que je restais ici à tes côtés pour réviser pour mes examens. J'ai même réussi à obtenir les derniers cours, ceux que nous avons manqué !

- David, j'aimerais aller à l'hôpital. Je voudrais embrasser maman.

- Viens, me répondit-il simplement.

Il m'emmena aussitôt vers la clinique où se trouvait maman et nous arrivâmes en face de la porte de la chambre.

Je l'ouvris délicatement et j'entrai dans la pièce peu éclairée. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit je vis que deux larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Que pouvait-elle bien ressentir pour pleurer ? La douleur n'était peut-être pas disparue et elle en souffrait sans pouvoir le dire.

Je lui pris la main et je lui parlai doucement.

- Maman, je te demande pardon. J'ai été stupide. Je voulais mourir pour ne plus souffrir, mais quelqu'un est venu me sauver. Il est très gentil et m'a vraiment aidée alors que j'en avais besoin. Laisse-moi te présenter mon sauveur. Il s'appelle David.

- Bonjour, madame Royen. Je m'appelle David Jeanty.

David savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre, mais d'après les médecins, elle pouvait encore les entendre. Il était donc important de lui parler, même s'il fallait que ce soit un monologue.

Nous restâmes plus d'une heure dans la chambre en parlant de tout et de rien, puis il fallut repartir. Au moment de sortir, Je m'approchai de maman et je vins l'embrasser.

- Embrasse bien fort Tadoka et dis-lui merci de ma part. Au revoir, maman, je reviendrai te voir tous les jours, je te le promets.

Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers la porte.

David se baissa et déposa un baiser sur le front de maman et lui parla à voix basse.

- Madame Royen, je veillerai sur Mélanie. Elle ne souffrira plus, je vous en fais la promesse.

David vit nettement le visage de maman se détendre. Un petit sourire y apparut, même…


	11. Je découvre sa vie

**Chapitre 10. Je découvre sa vie.**

.

Nous passâmes le week-end à discuter gentiment et je lui posai la question qui m'avait taraudée lors de nos achats.

- Je voudrais te poser une question délicate, David, lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Vas-y, je te promets de te répondre.

- Où as-tu trouvé tout cet argent, pour me payer mes vêtements ?

- La réponse est simple et je vais t'emmener voir quelque chose. Si tu veux te donner la peine de t'habiller… Mets tes plus beaux habits, parce que je t'emmène dans un quartier chic. Je t'emmène rue Saint-Louis en l'Ile.

Il sortit de la chambre et je me dirigeai vers une malle qui contenait mes vêtements. J'en sortis la plus belle robe et je l'enfilai. J'arrangeai mes cheveux et j'enfilai une veste légère, puis je le rejoignis au salon.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il resta la bouche entrouverte sans prononcer un mot. J'étais un peu gênée par son silence qui pouvait vouloir dire beaucoup de choses.

Après un long moment, il sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Tu es magnifique ! Je suis ébloui par ta beauté.

Je rougis. C'était la seconde fois qu'il me faisait un tel compliment.

Il me prit ensuite la main et dit :

- Viens, allons-y !

Il commanda un taxi et m'emmena vers une petite rue calme et agréable.

Le taxi s'arrêta en face du n° 10 et David paya la course. Lorsque nous fûmes dans la rue, quelques gamins du coin s'approchèrent.

- Bonjour, Monsieur David.

- Bonjour, Monsieur David.

- Bonjour, Monsieur David.

- Bonjour, les enfants. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci Monsieur David.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et m'invita à entrer.

- Bienvenue chez moi, dit-il.

- Chez toi ? lui demandai-je un peu surprise.

Je n'imaginais pas un seul instant qu'il puisse habiter une maison aussi luxueuse.

Puis un homme vêtu de noir s'approcha.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit-il en l'aidant à ôter sa veste.

- Bonsoir, Nestor. Rien de particulier ?

- Non, Monsieur. Les livraisons ont été effectuées dans les délais impartis. Tout va bien.

Ensuite, il s'approcha de moi et fit mine de me retirer ma veste.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur, lui répondis-je.

- Nestor, tu prévoiras un dîner pour deux au petit salon à dix-neuf heures, je te prie.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Tu préviendras Antoine de se tenir prêt demain matin, huit heures quinze, afin de nous emmener au lycée.

- Dois-je comprendre que Monsieur va rester ici et ne repartira pas vers cette chambre minable ?

- Peut-être, Nestor. Cela dépendra de notre invitée.

J'étais dans un rêve. Un domestique était à son service et il devait même avoir un chauffeur, apparemment.

Il se tourna légèrement et me mit face.

- Crois-tu qu'Ayasha Yepa se plairait, ici ? me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver. C'est comme dans les histoires que me racontait maman lorsque j'étais petite. Ca me plairait, oui bien sûr, mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

- Crois-tu que tu me dérangeais dans le petit studio où nous étions à l'étroit ? Reste ici, je te le demande. Pélissier ne te retrouvera pas ici, sois-en certaine ! Et même s'il te retrouvait… Et même s'il réussissait à entrer ici, dans la minute qui suit, il serait mis hors d'état de nuire. Le quartier est habité par des personnes qui veulent la paix et nous payons une milice privée prête à intervenir au moindre problème. Il y a des alarmes partout et il ne ferait pas un pas sans être repéré.

- Pardonnez-moi d'intervenir, mademoiselle, intervint le dénommé Nestor, mais nous serions tous plus rassurés si Monsieur revenait s'installer ici. Lui aussi y serait plus en sécurité. Même s'il ne craint personne…

Ils paraissaient vraiment attentionnés envers David, et Nestor semblait même essayer de me faire comprendre qu'il aurait aimé que je reste afin que David, lui aussi, reste.

- Alors si tu es certain que je ne te gênerai pas, j'accepte.

- Nestor, veux-tu demander à Antoine d'aller rechercher la malle de Mélanie au studio, je te prie ?

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Viens, me dit ensuite David en me tendant la main. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

- Nestor, tu demanderas aussi à Mélodie de nous rejoindre à la chambre bleue.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur, répondit ce dernier en s'inclinant.

Il m'emmena visiter cette grande maison en m'expliquant qu'elle appartenait à ses parents et que le personnel lui était resté fidèle à la mort de ceux-ci. Leur fortune était suffisante pour les garder tous et David n'avait pas voulu se défaire de l'un d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte, David l'ouvrit et entra le premier.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit la jeune femme s'y trouvant en se plongeant dans une révérence.

- Bonsoir, Mélodie. J'ai une mission pour toi. A partir de maintenant, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes uniquement de Mélanie que voici. Je te demande de prendre soin d'elle. Elle en a vraiment besoin.

Il me tendit la main et me fit entrer dans la chambre. Le décor était féerique. La chambre était recouverte de papier peint en dégradé de bleu avec divers motifs. Un grand lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux était bleus tirant sur le vert trônait au centre de la pièce.

Une coiffeuse se trouvait dans un coin et une commode dans un autre. Dans le fond de la pièce, se trouvait une porte donnant accès à une salle de bain. Juste en face de la fenêtre, un grand bureau sur lequel se trouvait un ordinateur.

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Mélanie, dit la soubrette en faisant une révérence.

- Bonsoir, répondis-je timidement.

Je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à me faire servir et ça me gênait, même. D'autant que Mélodie n'était pas plus âgée que moi. Elle aurait même pu être une amie.

Ensuite, il m'emmena vers un salon où était servi un repas. Au cours duquel il me raconta son histoire qui, je dois l'avouer, était aussi triste que la mienne.

- Comme tu le sais, je suis né le 20 décembre 1980. Mes parents étaient en vacances en Australie car mon père était déjà l'ambassadeur d'Australie en France. Ils étaient allés passer Noël en famille. A leur retour en France peu après ma naissance, il ont acheté cet hôtel particulier qui m'appartient, à présent.

Je vis alors que son visage se rembrunissait, comme si quelque chose de douloureux se préparait.

- Peu avant mon sixième anniversaire, ils ont tous les deux été tués. Des amis étaient venus passer quelques jours à Paris et s'étaient installés dans un hôtel de la rue de Rennes. Papa avait voulu aller les chercher seul, mais maman a insisté pour l'accompagner. Il y a eu une explosion tout près et ils ont été tués tous les deux.

Son visage semblait encore s'assombrir à la suite de son récit et je voulus essayer de lui offrir un peu de soutien.

- Je suis désolée, David.

- Ne le sois surtout pas, ce n'était pas ta faute. Puis, c'était il y a plus de douze ans.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, lui demandai-je. Comment se fait-il que tu te trouves dans un pareil lycée alors que tu es riche et que tu pourrais étudier dans une université réputée ?

- Mais je SUIS inscrit dans une grande université. J'ai choisi d'étudier les comportements humains et j'ai voulu passer mes six années dans un lycée particulièrement perturbé afin de préparer ma thèse. Je ne suis pas vraiment les cours du lycée, je les reçois par correspondance de mon école. J'ai rendez-vous chaque vendredi après-midi avec mon mentor pour lui relater les différents événements.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec d'autres élèves ?

- Si, au début. Mais j'ai parfaitement su gérer ces petits pépins. Ceux qui ont voulu me racketter en ont été pour leur frais. Ils s'y sont cassé les dents.

- J'ai remarqué que Adrien n'avait pas insisté, pourtant je sais qu'il ne craint pas grand monde.

- Il a voulu essayer lorsque nous étions en troisième année, poursuivit David, mais je lui ai cassé le bras et il n'est jamais revenu.

- Tu lui as cassé le bras ?

- Un moment de colère que je n'ai pas su dominer. Pourtant j'aurais du. Je lui ai fait une clé au bras et je ne me suis arrêté que lorsque j'ai entendu son bras craquer.

- Tu dois être très fort ?

- Je n'ai pas plus de force qu'un autre homme de mon âge, j'ai juste acquis certaines techniques.

- Techniques ?

- Oui, dit David. Je dois te raconter encore quelque chose. Mon grand-père était pilote à la R.A.A.F. pendant la seconde guerre mondiale et lors d'un combat au-dessus du pacifique, il a réussi a abattre son ennemi. Hélas, il avait été touché et s'est écrasé sur la même île que le Japonais qu'il venait d'abattre. Un tout petit îlot perdu dans les îles Salomon. Il y sont restés longtemps et ont fini par se supporter. Il sont finalement devenus des amis et se sont revus après la guerre. Mon grand-père est allé lui rendre visite au Japon et Maître Takahashi est venu en Australie. Lorsque je suis né, il a proposé à mon père de m'enseigner les arts martiaux. Je les pratique depuis mon plus jeune âge.

- C'est impressionnant, lui dis-je. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'au fond de moi, je le savais ou du moins, je le sentais, parce que depuis que tu es près de moi, je me sens en sécurité.

- Et si tu veux, je t'apprendrai à te défendre. Tu verras que ce n'est pas si difficile quand on connaît les mouvements. Maintenant, viens ! Je t'emmène en promenade. Tu verras que c'est un quartier où il fait bon vivre.

Il m'emmena ensuite en balade dans le quartier. Nous nous arrêtâmes plusieurs fois au bord de la seine afin de profiter du paysage. Toutes les personnes que nous avons rencontré étaient calmes et paisibles. Ils semblaient tous connaître David, mais maintenant que je savais, je ne m'en étonnais plus.

Lorsque nous réintégrâmes le 10 de la rue Saint-Louis en l'Île, Nestor se présenta aussitôt, suivi de Mélodie.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit-il en lui prenant sa veste. Bonsoir Mademoiselle.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit Mélodie. Bonsoir Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de moi et en prenant mon châle. Aurez-vous encore besoin de moi, ce soir ?

- Juste pour me montrer où se trouve ma chambre répondis-je en rougissant. Cette maison est si grande que je m'y perds.

Mélodie me fit un petit sourire et dit simplement :

- Venez.

- Mélanie, intervint David, ma chambre se trouve à côté de la tienne. Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite surtout pas. Nestor, tu peux aller te reposer. Tu me feras lever demain à sept heures.

- Bien, Monsieur. Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

- Bonne nuit, Nestor.

Mélodie m'emmena vers ma chambre et m'aida à me mettre au lit.

- Mademoiselle, dois-je vous faire lever également à sept heures, me demanda la soubrette avant de sortir.

- Oui, merci, Mélodie.

- Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle. A demain.

- Bonne nuit.


	12. La dure realite reprend ses droits

**Chapitre 11. La dure réalité reprend ses droits, mais parfois un petit grain de sable fait toute la différence…**

.

Le lendemain matin, Mélodie était là, debout dans la chambre.

- Mademoiselle, dit-elle en me secouant légèrement.

- Mmm.

- Mademoiselle, il est sept heures.

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir que mes vêtements étaient déjà prêts. Il ne me restait qu'à me laver et sauter dans mes vêtements.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, je retrouvais David dans les cuisines.

- Bonjour, jolie jeune fille, me dit-il dès mon arrivée.

Il s'est ensuite avancé vers moi et m'a déposé un doux baiser sur le front.

- Bonjour, David. Bonjour, tout le monde, ajoutai-je encore.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans les cuisines répondirent à mon salut et s'inclinèrent.

- As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? me demanda-t-il encore.

- Je n'avais plus aussi bien dormi depuis des mois.

- Laisse-moi te présenter tout le monde. Voici tout d'abord Antoine, notre chauffeur.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Mélanie, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Ensuite, voici Adèle, celle qui fait que nos estomacs sont toujours bien remplis, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa cuisinière, qui rougit.

Elle se plongea dans une révérence.

- Voici maintenant la fée de notre logis. J'ai nommé Antoinette, dit-il encore en la prenant par la taille et la soulevant dans les airs.

Elle gloussa et me fit une révérence lorsque David la reposa sur le sol.

- Voici maintenant, Tristan, qui s'arrange pour que nous ayons toujours un petit coin agréable dans le jardin, lorsqu'il fait chaud.

- Si vous avez une préférence ou un désir, faites-le moi savoir et je vous satisferai si je le peux, Mademoiselle Mélanie.

- Maintenant, Voici Nestor que tu connais déjà. C'était le majordome de papa et il est devenu le mien. Mais pas seulement, c'est aussi mon homme de confiance. Si tu as un problème quelconque, tu peux t'adresser à lui, il est toujours de bon conseil.

- Merci, Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Il reste Mélodie, pour qui j'ai une affection toute particulière. C'est la fille de Marine, feue ma nounou qui s'est occupée de moi à la mort de maman et de papa. Avant de mourir, elle m'a demandé de garder Mélodie avec moi et je le lui ai promis. Si tu le veux bien, Mélanie, elle sera pour toi ce qu'est Nestor pour moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre. Ma gorge était nouée. Tant de gentillesse me bouleversait. Moi qui avais encore bien présent en tête ce que j'avais subi avec Adrien…

- Pourquoi, David ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

- Nous dirons que la raison en est que je n'ai pas envie de te voir retourner en enfer. Il y aussi une autre raison que je te donnerai plus tard, si tu peux attendre.

Que voulait-il dire ? Quelle était cette autre raison ?

- Tu me pardonneras de le dire comme ça, mais j'espère que cette seconde raison ne…

- Non ! Ne crains rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui te ferai du mal. Bien au contraire ! Si tu veux que je te le dise, je vais le faire. Je voulais juste attendre le bon moment, c'est encore trop tôt.

- Alors, j'attendrai, David.

Le petit déjeuner se termina et Antoine nous emmena vers le lycée.

En entrant dans la cour, David s'est penché légèrement vers moi.

- Tu veux voir la peur dans le regard de Pélissier ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Entre et ne crains rien ! Mais surtout, ouvre bien les yeux.

« _J'entre dans le hall._

_Aussitôt je le repère._

_Je sais qu'il m'a vu._

_Il se dirige vers moi._

_Son visage est mauvais_

_Heureusement que David est là, sans quoi il me ferait du mal._

_Il est juste devant moi._

_Ses yeux lancent des éclairs._

_Il tend le bras dans ma direction et David surgit._

_Il lui prend le poignet à deux mains et le plie. »_

- Pélissier, c'est la troisième fois que je te dis de ne plus t'approcher d'elle. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Tu veux peut-être que je te casse l'autre bras ?

Un mouvement se fit derrière David et il se pencha légèrement en avant. Il releva la jambe et son pied partit comme une flèche vers celui qui voulait l'attaquer par derrière, le frappant violemment à l'estomac.

- Tu ordonnes à tes sbires de se tenir à carreau ou on va bientôt entendre tes os qui se brisent. Tu veux essayer ? demanda encore David en accentuant la pression sur le poignet.

Adrien grimaça de douleur.

- Ca va les gars, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Eloignez-vous !

David tira un peu plus fort sur le bras d'Adrien qui gémit.

- A genoux ! ordonna-t-il.

La peur commençait à se lire dans le regard d'Adrien et il s'exécuta.

- Maintenant, tu vas lui présenter tes excuses.

- Pas question ! dit-il d'un air provocateur.

- Alors tant pis pour toi, conclut David. Tu l'auras voulu !

Je vis alors la douleur sur le visage d'Adrien. David avait resserré encore un peu plus son poignet.

Il va bientôt se casser si tu ne te décides pas…

- Ca va, ça va ! Tu as gagné !

- Gagné ? Gagné quoi, Pélissier ? Il n'y a rien à gagner ici, espèce de salaud. Je ne vois qu'une seule perdante, ici et c'est Mélanie. Elle a tout perdu à cause de toi. Alors maintenant, il te reste trois secondes pour te décider. Une… Deux…

- Je te présente mes excuses, Mélanie.

- C'est un début, mais je ne crois pas que ça suffira à effacer ce que tu as fait.

David se baissa et lui parla à l'oreille.

- Maintenant, si tu t'approches encore d'elle, je te fais la peau. Crois-moi si je te dis que tu auras le temps de regretter tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, ordure.

Adrien devint livide et un sentiment de joie s'insinua en moi.

D'un geste rapide, je m'approchai et je lui envoyai mon pied dans l'entrejambe. David lui lâcha le poignet et Adrien se plia en gémissant.

David se tourna ensuite vers moi en écarquillant les yeux. Puis, il me fit un sourire et me tendit la main.

- Viens, dit-il ou nous allons être en retard au cours.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la classe, le silence se fit. Quelques élèves vinrent me réconforter. Le bruit que j'avais tenté de me suicider parce que maman était dans le coma et qu'elle allait mourir avait fait le tour de l'école et tout le monde était au courant.

David gagna sa place et j'allai le rejoindre. Adrien nous foudroyait du regard. En effet, le tam-tam annonçant sa déconvenue du matin avait déjà transmis la nouvelle et tout le monde savait que je lui avais donné un coup de pied bien placé.

Lorsqu'en fin de journée, nous eûmes le cours de comptabilité, le professeur me jetait des regards haineux. Il voulut me retenir à la fin du cours, mais il se retrouva en face de David.

- Que faites-vous là, Jeanty ?

- Vous avertir, ordure. Osez encore lever la main sur Mélanie et vous le regretterez. Pélissier en a fait les frais ce matin. Si vous en voulez autant, je suis à votre disposition.

- Faites attention à vos paroles, Jeanty. Vous pourriez regretter les avoir prononcées.

- Comme vous pourriez regretter ce que vous avez fait à Mélanie ! Tenez-vous vraiment à être convoqué par la police ? On pourrait peut-être y relever votre ADN…

Ces mots eurent le don de faire taire le malveillant professeur.

- Maintenant, reprit encore David, puisque vous n'avez rien à ajouter, nous allons rentrer.

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, j'avais passé une bonne journée à l'école. Une de celles qui ne se terminaient pas par un viol. J'étais enfin heureuse !_


	13. Blocus et un peu plus

**Chapitre 12. Blocus… et un peu plus…**

.

La dernière semaine de cours se passa sans incident et nous nous retrouvâmes chez David pour trois semaines. Il s'était démené afin que je puisse récupérer tous mes cours qui avaient été détruits par Adrien. Il en avait même recopié une partie lui-même.

- Maintenant, jolie jeune fille, nous allons nous offrir trois ou quatre jours de vacances, puis je te ferai étudier pour tes examens. J'ai remarqué que tu avais, en une semaine à peine, récupéré presque tout ton retard.

- Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps. J'ai envie que tu sois fier de moi. Je veux réussir !

- Je te préfère dans un état d'esprit comme celui-ci, me dit-il avec un sourire. Tu es plus motivée qu'il y a près d'un mois.

- David, je vais te faire une confidence. Je me sens bien, ici, et je voudrais que jamais ça ne s'arrête.

- Il y a un moyen tout simple, me répondit-il d'un air énigmatique.

- Lequel ?

- Il te suffit de rester ici et de ne jamais t'en aller. Vois-tu, Mélanie, ta présence me fait du bien. Moi aussi j'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête pas. Je ne me souviens pas m'être senti aussi bien. Probablement pas depuis que maman et papa sont morts. J'ai trouvé, avec toi, quelque chose qui me manque depuis des années. L'amour ! Je ne suis pas certain que c'est le bon moment pour te le dire, mais je ne me sens pas capable d'attendre plus longtemps. Je suis amoureux de toi, Mélanie. Mais si tu as besoin de temps, j'attendrai que tu te sentes prête.

- Non, David. Je n'ai pas besoin de temps. T'offrir mon corps sera sûrement beaucoup plus difficile, mais mon cœur t'appartient depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi et tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes paroles me rendent heureuse.

David s'approcha de moi et j'avais peur. Il me prit doucement dans ses bras et je me laissai aller. Il ne fit aucun geste et se contenta de me bercer tendrement en me caressant la tête.

Je m'écartai de lui et je le regardai dans les yeux. Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds et je déposai un timide baiser sur ses lèvres. Après quoi je me collai de nouveau à lui en me serrant bien fort contre son torse.

Après un moment, il s'écarta de moi et prit ma tête entre ses mains. Il approcha son visage du mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en les y laissant.

Il s'écarta de moi et me caressa le visage. Cela avait été un baiser chaste, mais c'était un début.

J'étais bien. J'aurais tant voulu que tout ce qui s'était passé ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Hélas, tout cela avait été bien réel. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir m'offrir à David pour ma première expérience, mais d'autres en avaient décidé autrement pour moi et je gardais, des relations sexuelles, un dégoût profond.

Pourtant, je sentais que j'allais devoir me forcer. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas passer ma vie auprès de David sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien entre nous. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'accepterait pas toute sa vie de ne pas pouvoir posséder mon corps. Je le voulais aussi, pour lui. Je voulais plus que tout trouver la force de lui faire plaisir.

Mais à qui m'adresser pour trouver de l'aide ? Qui pourrait me comprendre et m'aider à retrouver confiance en moi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Si ! Je savais ! J'allais effectuer des recherches sur Internet et essayer de trouver des témoignages de filles ayant subi un calvaire semblable au mien.

Je m'écartai de lui et me mis en route. Il me regarda m'éloigner, l'air interloqué.

Je me rendis jusqu'à ma chambre, j'allumai l'ordinateur et je commençai mes recherches.

Il me fallut déjà arriver à faire la part des choses.

Certains récits étaient parfois détaillés à l'extrême, mais ils laissaient subsister comme un sentiment d'irréel. Certaines filles ne postaient ce genre de récit que pour raconter leurs fantasmes.

Elle devaient être complètement folles. Espérer se faire violer devait à mon sens être complètement irrationnel. « _Si elles en ont vraiment envie, je peux leur présenter Adrien._ » pensai-je.

Les seuls récits valables se terminaient tous à peu près de la même manière. Si les filles avaient réussi à s'en sortir, c'était à la suite de nombreuses consultations chez un psychologue. J'allais donc devoir me résoudre à faire ce que m'avait suggéré David.

Mélodie était entrée dans ma chambre et je ne l'avais pas entendue. En fait, elle m'observait. Elle lisait par-dessus mon épaule. Lorsque je me retournai, je la vis, les yeux rougis.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mélodie ?

- Rien, mademoiselle. C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas ce que vous aviez pu subir. Je commence à le comprendre et je suis désolée que ce genre de chose vous soit arrivé.

- J'espère que tu tiendras ça pour toi, lui répondis-je. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde le sache. Je l'ai raconté à David parce qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie et que je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais la police ne sait rien de cette histoire. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire pour se venger.

- Ne craignez rien, mademoiselle, vous êtes en sécurité, ici. Monsieur ne laissera jamais entrer personne avec de mauvaises intentions.

- Je n'en peux rien, j'ai peur. J'ai même parfois peur de David, malgré que je sais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je voudrais tant pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il désire…

- Parlez-lui, mademoiselle. Dites-lui ce que vous ressentez et il sera le premier à vous aider.

- Que pourra-t-il y faire ?

- Mademoiselle, vous ne savez pas que Monsieur prépare une thèse sur le comportement humain ? Il voudrait devenir psychologue. Il serait le mieux placé pour vous aider puisqu'il vous connaît. Et pour vous, ça ne serait pas gênant puisque vous ne devriez pas raconter vos malheurs à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu crois, Mélodie ?

- J'en suis sûre, mademoiselle ! Maman m'a dit tant de bien sur Monsieur… C'est un homme vraiment bon et il ne vous fera jamais de mal.

Je me mis debout et fis face à la jeune soubrette. Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- Mélodie, je ne te considèrerai jamais comme une domestique. Tu es pour moi la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Mademoiselle est trop bonne.

- Mélodie, j'aimerais que tu cesses de m'appeler Mademoiselle, du moins lorsque nous ne sommes que toutes les deux. Je voudrais que tu me considères comme ta sœur et que tu me parles comme si je l'étais vraiment.

- Je ne peux pas, Mademoiselle.

- Je te le demande comme un service. Au moins lorsque nous sommes toutes les deux.

- Bien, Mademoiselle.

- Mélanie, je t'en prie.

- Bien, Mélanie. Mais de grâce, ne dis rien à personne, je pourrais perdre mon emploi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, même si David le savait, il ne te dirait rien, sachant que je te l'ai demandé.

- Mais ne dis rien à Nestor, il ne comprendrait pas. Lui qui est si attaché au respect des règles…

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne à part toi ne pénètre dans ma chambre quand j'y suis. Qui pourrait bien savoir que tu me parles comme si j'étais ta sœur ?

- As-tu encore besoin de moi ? me demanda Mélodie.

- Non, merci. Je vais aller rejoindre David et lui parler.

Elle est ressortie et je l'ai suivie de près. Je suis allée à la recherche de David et je l'ai retrouvé installé au jardin. Je l'ai rejoint et je me suis installée auprès de lui.

- Je sens que tu dois me parler, me dit-il.

- C'est vrai David et ça concerne notre discussion de cet après-midi.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu n'es pas prête ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai changé d'avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être la façon dont tu tremblais de peur quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras.

- J'ai en effet changé d'avis, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à retrouver confiance en moi. J'ai vraiment envie de pouvoir t'offrir mon corps, mais maintenant c'est impossible.

- Alors, tu devrais faire appel à un psychologue, me répondit-il.

- Je pensais qu'il y en avait un, ici. Enfin presque.

- Presque… Presque… Il me reste tout de même cinq ans à faire.

- S'il te plaît, David. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Soit ! Nous allons beaucoup parler, tous les deux. Mais tu vas devoir t'habituer à ma présence dans ton intimité. Tu devras t'attendre à me voir n'importe quand. Pour progressivement te rendre compte qu'un homme est près de toi et qu'il ne te veut aucun mal. Je ne te ferai rien qui puisse te faire peur, rassure-toi. J'irai progressivement sans te bousculer.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Que voulait-il dire ? Avoir un homme dans mon intimité… J'avais déjà du en accueillir plusieurs.

- Je ne comprends pas, David. Dans mon intimité ? Tu sais pourtant que j'en ai…

- Tu ne m'as pas compris. Je ne parle pas de cette intimité-là. Je veux dire que tu vas devoir accepter ma présence permanente à tes côtés. Voilà ce que je voulais dire.

- Excuse-moi, David, mais je m'imaginais des choses.

- Je te comprends, rassure-toi. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus précis. Ce que tu as vécu t'a poussé à imaginer ce genre de scénario. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi. Cependant, si tu pouvais venir dormir dans mon lit, nous pourrions aussi parler le soir et je pourrais t'observer. Je sentirais à quel moment je pourrais risquer un geste vers toi. Ce serait comme la première nuit que tu as passé dans le studio. Tu pourrais dormir dans mes bras tout en sachant que je ne te ferais rien de plus que ce que tu accepterais.

Le doux souvenir de cette nuit me revint en mémoire. C'est vrai que j'avais passé la nuit dans ses bras et que je me sentais en sécurité. Il n'avait pas cherché à me forcer.

- Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.

- Je ne te demande rien non plus. Je serai patient.

- Mais je vais devoir te dire quelque chose. Si je passe mes nuits avec toi, le matin, Mélodie va venir pour moi et…

- Tu vas me dire que tu considères Mélodie comme une amie.

- Pas exactement. J'ai dit à Mélodie que je la considérais comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue et je lui ai demandé de m'appeler Mélanie et de me parler comme si j'étais sa sœur. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle risque des ennuis.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre. Je le savais. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Mélodie de s'occuper de toi. Je savais que tu n'avais pas d'amis et j'espérais sincèrement qu'une amitié voie le jour entre vous deux.

- Elle a peur de la réaction de Nestor.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas accepté qu'un membre du personnel se permette de telles familiarités, mais je lui ai parlé et je lui ai même dit que j'encourageais ce comportement, pour toi. Il l'a accepté. Tu pourras lui dire qu'elle n'a rien à craindre.

- Merci David.


	14. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné

**Chapitre 13. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné.**

.

Lorsque la lumière m'éveilla le lendemain matin, j'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir le regard pétillant de bonheur de Mélodie.

- Bonjour, Mélodie, lui dis-je.

- Bonjour, M… élanie.

Elle avait hésité avant de prononcer mon prénom et avait même failli y aller de son 'Mademoiselle', mais comme je lui avais dit la veille que tout le monde, y compris Nestor, était au courant, elle le fit tout de même devant David.

- As-tu bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Merveilleusement, lui répondis-je. Les bras de David sont confortables et rassurants. Tu devrais essayer…

A ces mots, elle rougit violemment. Elle venait de se trahir. Elle éprouvait quelque chose pour David. C'était normal, après tout. Ils avaient le même âge et avaient été élevés ensemble, même si l'éducation avait été différente.

David s'aperçut de la gêne de la jeune femme et lui dit :

- Ne la crois surtout pas. Je suis maigre, dur et osseux. Elle a beau jouer les héroïnes, je suis certain qu'elle doit être toute courbaturée.

Cette sortie de David eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère et Mélodie se mit à rire.

- En tout cas, je t'invite à faire la même chose avec moi, reprit David. Parle-moi comme si j'étais ton frère. C'est d'ailleurs un peu le cas, nous avons été éduqués ensemble comme frère et sœur. Et il me semble que lorsque nous étions petits, tu me tutoyais.

- Je n'oserais jamais, Monsieur. Maman se retournerait dans sa tombe.

- Certainement pas ! Si Marine était encore parmi nous, je lui parlerais, elle comprendrait et accepterait. J'en suis certain.

- Comme vous… tu voudras, David.

En fait, les trois jours de vacances que David nous avait offert se sont passés chez lui. Cependant, nous n'avons fait que nous promener ou discuter longuement.

Plus nous parlions, plus je me sentais bien en sa compagnie. J'en arrivais à souhaiter pouvoir avancer et trouver la force de franchir ce pas qui me paraissait si difficile.

Chaque soir, c'était le même rituel. Il me donnait un tendre et chaste baiser, puis je me lovais dans ses bras où je passais la nuit.

Pourtant, chaque soir était différent. Il savait se montrer rassurant, mais il se montrait tout aussi décidé à avancer. Ses gestes, tout en restant doux se faisaient plus précis et chaque fois qu'il m'effleurait le visage, je me mettais à frissonner.

Jusqu'au jour où notre baiser du soir se fit moins chaste.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et après quelques secondes, je sentis sa langue venir titiller mes lèvres, comme si elle voulait que je lui laisse le passage.

J'entrouvris les lèvres et cette langue se fit plus curieuse, plus exploratrice.

Elle commença d'abord par les tâter timidement, délicatement. Puis elle se fit plus sensuelle et caressa mes lèvres jusqu'à me faire frissonner.

Elle se montra un peu plus curieuse encore en voulut franchir le barrage émail de mes dents.

Les frissons que je ressentais me firent ouvrir la bouche sans vraiment y avoir pensé, presque d'instinct et cette langue s'y engouffra, cherchant le contact de la mienne.

Elle se rencontrèrent d'abord timidement, puis elles s'éloignèrent pour se retrouver encore, se cherchant, jouant à cache-cache.

Ce petit jeu sensuel fit monter en moi une chaleur que jamais je n'avais connue, me donnant envie de prolonger ce baiser qui, pour mon plus grand plaisir, dura encore et encore.

Lorsqu'il abandonna mes lèvres, il s'étendit à côté de moi et me regarda en souriant.

- Tu es belle, me dit-il. Belle et merveilleuse. Ce baiser était extraordinaire.

Ensuite, je me collai à lui, mon dos contre son torse.

Il me resserra tendrement contre lui, tel un protecteur et posa sa main sur mon ventre, sans la bouger.

Je pris peur et je me raidis.

Il s'en rendit compte car il ne bougea plus et me souhaita bonne nuit, sans toutefois ôter sa main, qui restait immobile, là où il l'avait posée.

Les trois semaines de blocus me permirent de me bien me préparer, grâce à David, mais elles me permirent surtout de beaucoup me rapprocher de lui.

Il était toujours aussi attentionné et ne faisait jamais le moindre geste qui me fasse peur ou me rappelle ce que j'avais vécu. Pourtant notre relation évoluait sensiblement.

Ses baisers étaient maintenant accompagnés de caresses qui tout en étant très douces, n'en étaient pas pour autant trop poussées. Il se contentait de me caresser le dos de manière sensuelle et me faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Lorsque le premier jour d'examen approcha, je commençai à stresser par les examens proprement dits, mais aussi parce que j'allais de nouveau me retrouver en face de mon tortionnaire.

David dut s'en apercevoir et il s'approcha de moi par derrière, me ceinturant et m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là pour te protéger. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et je l'embrassai de manière fougueuse. Mes mains commençaient, elles aussi, à s'enhardir et je les glissai sous sa chemise en lui caressant le dos.

Ce soir-là, lorsque nous nous mîmes au lit, il resta torse nu. Je compris par ce changement, qu'il voulait que je poursuive ce que j'avais entrepris l'après-midi même.

Il alla même jusqu'à dégrafer le haut de ma chemise de nuit, mais il se contenta de déposer de doux baisers dans mon cou, sur mes épaules et entre mes seins, sans aller plus loin.

Je l'aimais de plus en plus et je ne savais comment faire pour vraiment avancer afin de pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'il désirait.

- Ne te forces pas, me dit-il tendrement en me prenant dans ses bras. Laisse-toi aller à tes envies et je ne te forcerai pas, sois-en certaine.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir aller plus loin, lui répondis-je. Mais à la seule pensée de ce qui pourrait arriver entre nous, je revois les scènes où ils me violaient à tour de rôle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra. Ne sois pas si pressée. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter et même si ça prend du temps, je serai patient et ça ne changera rien entre nous. Je t'aime, Mélanie et ça, rien ne pourra m'en empêcher.

- Oh, moi aussi, je t'aime, David.

Le lendemain matin, il s'est absenté pendant un moment et n'a pas voulu me dire où il allait.

- Antoine ?

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Viens, emmène-moi. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

- Bien, Monsieur. Où allons-nous ?

- Démarrons toujours et je te le dirai lorsque nous serons en route.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la maison qu'occupaient Mélanie et sa mère.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, David se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Antoine s'exclama :

- Oh, mon dieu, Monsieur ! Que s'est-il passé, ici ?

- La vengeance de quelqu'un qui pensait qu'elle lui appartenait.

- Vous voulez dire que mademoiselle Mélanie habitait ici ?

- Oui Antoine. Elle vivait ici.

- Puis-je vous poser une question, Monsieur ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Comment s'est-elle procurée ces petites poupées ? Je ne peux dire avec précision par qui elle ont été sculptées, mais ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que c'est très rare d'en voir.

- Ce sont les siennes, Antoine. Elle ont été sculptées par son père, pour elle.

- Quel désastre de les voir dans cet état, Monsieur.

- C'est la raison de ta présence, Antoine. Je connais ta passion pour le modélisme et je me demandais si tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour Mélanie.

- Monsieur, c'est impossible. Si je n'ai pas le modèle, je ne pourrai rien faire et vous ne trouverez nulle part ces modèles. Ce sont des poupées qui ne sont pas connues puisqu'elles restent en général dans la famille de celui qui les a sculptées. C'est ce qui m'a étonné de leur présence ici.

- Hé bien, Antoine, je vais te confier une mission. La seule chose que je te demande pour nous est de nous emmener le matin au lycée et de venir nous rechercher. Le reste de ton temps, tu le passeras ici. J'espère que tu y retrouveras une photo des poupées. J'ai envie de faire ce cadeau à Mélanie. Lui rendre ses poupées, souvenirs de son père.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, Monsieur, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

- Merci, d'au moins essayer, répondit David.

- Aurez-vous encore besoin de moi, aujourd'hui, Monsieur ?

- Non, Antoine, je vais faire réviser Mélanie tout le week-end. Ses examens débutent lundi.

- Donc je peux déjà me mettre à la tâche dès ce week-end ?

- Je ne veux pas t'obliger, mais j'en serais content, en effet.

- Monsieur, je le ferai pour Mademoiselle Mélanie. Je lis sur son visage qu'elle est triste et qu'elle a souffert. Retrouver des souvenirs de son enfance lui apportera un peu de bonheur.

- Merci, Antoine.

Lorsque David vint me rejoindre, il arborait un air énigmatique. Je l'ai questionné, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me cache des choses. Ca m'inquiétait. Je n'en pouvais rien, mais j'avais peur.

Mais il savait y faire et j'ai bien vite oublié cet épisode. Il m'a fait réviser tout le week-end et je me sentais prête pour mes examens. C'était important parce que je pourrais décider de la suite de mes études.


	15. Il est là pour moi

**Chapitre 14. Il est là, pour moi !**

.

Nous étions tous les deux dans le hall du lycée lorsque David me prit la main et me força à avancer.

- Pourquoi me tires-tu comme ça ? lui demandai-je.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai vu Pélissier et il est entouré d'une dizaine de personnes. Viens !

Il m'emmena à l'extérieur et sortit un téléphone de sa poche.

- Antoine ? Amène-moi en vitesse ce que j'ai préparé sur mon bureau dans le petit sac noir. C'est urgent !

Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur de la cour et environ quinze minutes plus tard, le chauffeur remettait un petit sac noir à David.

- Merci, Antoine. Je me sens plus rassuré avec ceci.

Il sortit deux objets du sac. Il en glissa un étrange, fait de deux morceaux de bois dans la ceinture de son pantalon et un long couteau qu'il glissa sous la jambe de son pantalon.

- Que vas-tu faire de ça ? lui demandai-je.

- Je me méfie de Pélissier. Il prépare quelque chose et je ne veux pas être pris de court. S'il vient se frotter à moi, il saura ce que j'en pense.

- Fais tout de même attention à toi, David. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, sois sans crainte.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite dans le hall et nous prîmes la direction de la classe où se déroulerait notre premier examen.

Comme c'était un examen important, il nous prit toute la matinée.

En sortant de la classe, plusieurs gars attendaient et sur un signe d'Adrien, il nous entourèrent.

- Tu te croyais malin, 'le silencieux' ? Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?

- Il faut que vous soyez combien ? Douze, pour oser venir me trouver ? C'est très courageux, dit David en glissant sa main dans son dos. Le premier qui approche, je lui fracasse la tête. Viens, Mélanie ! Viens près de moi, ça risque de chauffer.

Dès que je fus à côté de lui, deux hommes s'avancèrent. Des objets étranges brillaient dans leurs mains.

D'un mouvement rapide, David sortit de sous sa veste, deux morceaux de bois qui semblaient reliés par une fine lanière en cuir. Il les fit tournoyer dans les airs et on entendit deux coups suivis de deux cris de douleur, puis les deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

David laissa ensuite tomber son instrument et se rua sur Adrien. Il lui prit le cou entre ses bras et colla sa joue contre la sienne.

- Maintenant, Pélissier, tu vas ordonner à tes gorilles de décamper vite fait ou tu es mort dans trois secondes. Un… Deux… T…

- Ca va les gars éloignez-vous.

- C'est plus raisonnable, ajouta David. Je te jure que si tu ne leur avait pas conseillé de s'éloigner, tu serais déjà mort et cette fois je vais te faire voir que je ne plaisante pas. Pose ta main droite sur ma jambe. Non pas comme ça, à l'extérieur. Bien maintenant, descend lentement et tâte ce que tu vas rencontrer.

Adrien Fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de David et s'arrêta. Il palpa un objet, au travers du tissus et pâlit.

- Tu comprends mieux, maintenant ? La prochaine fois que tu t'approches de nous, je te saigne comme un goret. Tu m'as bien compris, cette fois, j'espère.

Il lâcha Adrien qui s'écroula au sol. Puis nous quittâmes l'école.

Le reste de la session d'examen se déroula sans incident et nous nous retrouvâmes le vendredi après-midi, ensemble devant les grilles, attendant Antoine.

- La proclamation, au lycée, aura lieu de dernier jour de juin. Et pour moi, elle aura lieu le trente juillet, dit David. Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que nous allions rendre visite à ma famille, en Australie pendant le mois d'août. Je voudrais te présenter à mes grands-parents.

Avant que je puisse répondre, la voiture arriva et Antoine en descendit. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je m'y engouffrai. Je l'entendis juste dire.

- Monsieur, ce que vous m'avez demandé sera possible. J'ai trouvé ce que j'espérais. Tenez, voyez vous-même.

Il tendit quelque chose à David que je ne pus voir et que David ne voulut pas me montrer.

- C'est une surprise que je te réserve. Je voudrais que tu attendes sans essayer de découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

- Tu ne veux pas me donner un indice ?

- Non ! Tu devras attendre.

- Combien de temps ? lui demandai-je.

David jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son chauffeur qui lui répondit :

- Je ne sais pas encore, Monsieur. Lorsque j'aurai commencé, peut-être aurai-je une idée de la durée.

- Voilà, Mélanie, reprit David. Tu en sais autant que moi, là-dessus.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent me parurent extrêmement longues. David était peu disponible. Les matinées, il les passait à l'université et les après-midi il révisait pour le lendemain.

Au cours du week-end qui précéda la proclamation de mes résultats, notre relation évolua légèrement. Alors qu'il me couvrait de baisers comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, David décida de tenter d'aller un peu plus loin.

Il se leva d'un bond et laissa tomber le pantalon de son pyjama. Je me demandais quelles étaient ses intentions et il se recoucha aussitôt.

- A partir de ce soir, tu vas devoir t'habituer à la présence d'un homme nu dans ton lit. Je ne te demande rien de plus que ce qu'il y a entre nous. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux aller plus loin.

Je ne répondis rien. Mes pensées vagabondaient. Une douce chaleur commençait à se répandre en moi. Peut-être le moment était-il venu de franchir ce pas qui me semblait si difficile.

Lentement je remontai mes mains et je commençai à déboutonner entièrement ma chemise de nuit. David m'observait de son regard tendre.

Lorsque je jetai ma chemise de nuit au sol, il s'étendit contre moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es vraiment belle, Mélanie. Ton corps est magnifique.

J'étais devenue rouge comme une tomate et j'avais chaud. Mais cette chaleur n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Le compliment m'avait été droit au cœur et m'avait apporté une chaleur agréable. Je sentais fourmiller mon corps de plaisir.

- Merci, David lui murmurai-je. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais. Juste bien musclé, là où il faut.

- Des années d'entraînement quotidien, souffla-t-il. Bonne nuit, mon amour.

A mon réveil, le matin, une main reposait sur mon sein. Je me prenais à rêver que cette main se mette à le caresser doucement, avec cette tendresse qui la caractérisait si bien.

David émergea du sommeil quelques minutes plus tard et retira doucement sa main qui vint me caresser le visage.

- Bonjour, jolie jeune fille. Il y a longtemps que tu es éveillée.

- Quelques minutes, seulement. Bonjour, David, lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Ma main ne te dérangeait pas trop ?

- Non. J'ai même espéré un moment qu'elle s'éveille et me caresse.

Il ne me répondit pas et se redressa. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus de moi et nos lèvres se rejoignirent pour un baiser passionné.

De passionné, il se transforma pour devenir torride. La main de David virevoltait sur mes seins, les effleurant à peine à certains moments les caressant franchement et les pressant légèrement à d'autres.

Puis sa bouche abandonna mes lèvres et descendit dans mon cou. Elle continua de descendre et vint embrasser ma poitrine. De sa langue, il venait titiller le bout de mes seins et me procurait des sensations que je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir.

Sa bouche continua de descendre et déposa de petits baisers partout sur mon ventre, tandis que ses mains effleuraient ma poitrine. Il venait d'allumer le feu en moi.

Lorsque sa bouche descendit plus bas encore, instinctivement, mes cuisses s'écartèrent et l'incendie se transforma en brasier quand sa tête disparut entre mes cuisses.

Je me consumais toute entière. Il me rendait folle. Je commençais à perdre le contrôle de mon propre corps, mais cette fois, je le laissais faire et je l'encourageais même à poursuivre.

Après un long moment de ce traitement, mon corps commença à être agité de soubresauts convulsifs, et je ne tardai pas à me tendre en poussant un long gémissement qu'il tenta de prolonger au maximum.

Il s'étendit contre moi alors que je tremblais encore et je sentis que lui aussi avait besoin de tendresse. Ma main s'avança lentement et rencontra son sexe tendu. Je le lui caressai doucement puis je le soulageai de sa tension.

Je savais qu'il aurait aimé plus, mais ça m'était impossible. Trop de douloureux souvenirs étaient encore présent dans ma mémoire.

- Mélanie ?

- Mmm…

- Je sais ce que tu as en tête en ce moment même. Ne crois surtout pas que j'en voudrais plus. Ce qui vient de se passer va déjà bien au-delà de mes espérances.

- Sors de ma tête, curieux, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas entré, je n'en ai pas eu besoin, me répondit-il. Une enseigne lumineuse m'indiquait ce qui s'y passait et un murmure inaudible me le racontait.

David tendit le bras et actionna un petit bouton, appelant Nestor.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, bonjour, Mademoiselle, dit ce dernier en entrant.

- Bonjour, Nestor. Tu avertiras Antoine que ce soir, nous allons dîner en ville. Tu avertiras également Mélodie de venir aider Mélanie à se préparer. Nous allons dîner à la Tour d'Argent.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Nous allons fêter ce qui s'est passé ce matin, me dit-il.

Ensuite, il m'embrassa plus tendrement encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. J'avais l'impression qu'il était sans cesse capable d'en donner toujours plus.


	16. Heureusement qu'il est là

**Chapitre 15. Heureusement qu'il est là.**

.

Lorsque je fus appelée pour recevoir mes résultats, je fus envahie d'un sentiment de reconnaissance pour David. Il avait tant fait pour moi en deux mois…

J'entendis à peine les félicitations des professeurs et je redescendis de l'autre côté de l'estrade. Dès que je fus en bas, je me sentis tirée violemment vers ma gauche et je disparus derrière une cloison.

La voix que j'entendis alors me rappela de douloureux souvenirs.

- Je savais que je finirais par te coincer. Tu vas regretter, crois-moi. Emmenez-la, dit-il à deux hommes. On va s'amuser.

Ils m'emmenèrent vers ce lieu de supplice et Adrien les renvoya.

- Cassez-vous et allez dire à Pounjab que s'il veut s'amuser une dernière fois, il n'a qu'à venir me rejoindre dans une heure.

David était inquiet. Voilà près de dix minutes qu'elle avait quitté le podium et elle n'était pas encore venue le rejoindre.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le côté de l'estrade où avait disparu Mélanie. Il arriva près de l'escalier et ne la vit pas.

Une petite farde se trouvait par terre. Il se baissa et la ramassa. Lorsqu'il lut le nom qui y était inscrit, il pâlit. Il était sûrement arrivé quelque chose à Mélanie. Pélissier devait encore rôder dans le coin.

Il franchit la cloison, mais il n'y avait rien. Il avança de quelques pas et découvrit un bout de la robe de Mélanie. Aussitôt, il devint livide et prit le pas de course en direction de la fameuse cabane.

« _Ma robe est déchirée._

_Je suis à moitié nue._

_Ma peau est zébrée de marques._

_J'ai mal._

_Ma lèvre saigne._

_Il vient de me donner un coup de poing au visage qui m'a propulsé contre le mur._

_Ma vue est trouble._

_Je suis à moitié étourdie._

_Il s'approche de moi et me crache dessus._

_Il m'insulte de tous les noms possibles et imaginables._

_Il enlève la ceinture de son pantalon et l'enroule autour de sa main._

_Je vois des étoiles._

_Il vient de me frapper sur la tête avec la boucle._

_Il me hurle qu'il va me tuer._

_Au secours, David. Ne le laisse pas faire. Viens à mon aide, je t'en supplie._

_Il m'attrape par les cheveux et m'oblige à me relever._

_Son poing part de nouveau et me frappe._

_Mon œil est enflé et j'ai mal._

_Maintenant, il m'étrangle._

_Je crois que cette fois, c'est la fin._

_J'aurai été heureuse de te rencontrer, David. Je t'aime._

_Il m'a relâché et j'ai du mal à respirer._

_Maintenant, il arrache ma petite culotte._

_Il dégrafe son pantalon et prend son sexe en main._

_Il m'oblige à me retourner._

_Il va recommencer._

_J'entend du bruit._

_La porte qui s'ouvre violemment._

_Un bruit ressemblant à un sifflement._

_Un hurlement strident. »_

- Tu vas bien, Mélanie ? me demanda alors David.

_Je me suis tournée lentement et David a grimacé lorsqu'il a vu mon visage tuméfié._

Adrien hurlait de douleur, les mains ensanglantées à hauteur de son entrejambe.

David s'est approché de lui, à levé son couteau, a découpé un morceau de la chemise d'Adrien et lui a enfoncé dans la bouche.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Pélissier. Il ne fallait pas t'en prendre à Mélanie. Je t'avais pourtant conseillé de ne plus t'approcher d'elle et tu n'as pas écouté.

Adrien ne hurlait plus, mais il grimaçait de douleur. Il enleva le morceau de tissu qu'il avait en bouche et répliqua.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Tu vas payer !

Entendre Adrien menacer David me fit réagir. Je me mis debout et je m'approchai de David. Doucement je lui pris le couteau des mains et je m'approchai d'Adrien, par derrière. Il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré que je lui tourne autour.

Je lui jetai un coup de pied dans ce qui lui restait de ses attributs et il se plia en deux. Alors, je mis mon genou contre son dos et lui agrippai les cheveux de la main gauche en tirant assez fort.

Sans prononcer un mot, ma main droite se leva et je posai la lame du couteau sur le haut de son front.

- Tu vas savoir ce que souffrir veut dire, lui dis-je d'une voix calme.

Il avait l'air paniqué et n'osait faire un geste. David me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- David, mon père était un Hopi. Chez nous il existe une coutume qui veut qu'on prenne un trophée sur son ennemi.

Et d'un geste circulaire, je lui ai entaillé la peau de son crâne en lui arrachant son cuir chevelu. Il se remit à hurler et David le fit taire d'un grand coup sur la tête.

Il s'approcha ensuite de moi, me reprit doucement le long couteau des mains et me serra tendrement contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il. J'aurais dû arriver plus vite et il ne t'aurait rien fait.

- Tu es venu. C'est le plus important. Je crois qu'il avait l'intention de me tuer.

- Viens, mon amour, on rentre.

- Non, on ne peut pas rentrer. Le professeur Pounjab va arriver. Il a dit à ceux qui m'ont amené ici de le prévenir et de venir le rejoindre.

- Alors, on va l'attendre. Tiens, enfile ça !

Il ôta sa veste et sa chemise qu'il me tendit. Puis il remit sa veste.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça t'évitera de devoir te promener nue.

Il me reprit dans ses bras et me berça tendrement. J'avais mal partout mais j'étais heureuse. Il était venu à mon secours. Il était mon idole, mon sauveur pour la seconde fois.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et David se sépara de moi pour se glisser rapidement derrière la porte.

Lorsqu'il me vit debout, au milieu de la pièce, le professeur de comptabilité referma la porte et s'approcha de moi.

- Tu vois, sale petite pute, qu'on n'échappe pas à son destin, dit-il en me regardant d'un œil intéressé. Tu as cru être une grande dame pendant un moment, mais tu reviens là où est ta place.

- Quel destin ? demanda David d'une voix forte. Celui que vous avez décidé pour elle ?

- Que fais-tu ici, Jeanty ?

- Je suis juste venu vous empêcher de recommencer. Pour Pélissier, c'est déjà fait. C'est ton tour, ordure ! Le temps est venu pour chacun de payer ses dettes, ajouta David d'une voix froide.

- Où est Pélissier, demanda-t-il, la peur se lisant dans son regard.

Je m'écartai lentement et je lui dis :

- Il est là, par terre.

Dès qu'il le vit, gisant dans son sang, il voulut faire demi-tour pour fuir et il s'embrocha sur le poignard de David qui le retira précipitamment. Mais le mal était fait, il s'était enfoncé de près de dix centimètres.

Le professeur tomba à genoux et regarda David d'un air suppliant.

- Tu espères quoi, salaud ? Que je t'épargnes ? As-tu eu pitié de Mélanie lorsque tu l'as violée ? Et combien de fois l'as-tu violée ? Une, deux, dix, cent fois ? Tu prenais ton plaisir sans te préoccuper d'elle. Hé bien ! Nous allons prendre notre plaisir à te regarder crever, fumier !

- Tu finiras tes jours en prison.

- Non ? Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'on vous retrouvera avant longtemps et c'est votre faute. Vos saloperies se retournent contre vous. Vous avez voulu un endroit isolé où vous pourriez lui faire subir tout ce qui vous passait par la tête sans être dérangé. Subissez-en les conséquences. Je vais même pouvoir te regarder crever sans être dérangé.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit David. Je serais même enclin à dire que je fais œuvre de bienfaisance en débarrassant la Terre de deux saletés. Maintenant, je suis certain que vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal.

- Monsieur joue les redresseurs de torts ? Tout ça pour une petite pute ?

David se leva brusquement et le regard qu'il lança au professeur Pounjab fit comprendre à ce dernier qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se taire.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Antoine, lui demandant de venir me rechercher.

Lorsque ce dernier arriva, il se précipita vers moi et me tendit un manteau. Ensuite il se tourna vers David.

- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci, Antoine. Ramène vite Mélanie à la maison et demande à Mélodie de prendre soin d'elle. Ensuite tu reviendras ici avec Nestor. J'ai besoin de lui.

- Bien, Monsieur. Vous êtes certain que ça ira ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Antoine, je ne crois pas qu'ils me poseront des problèmes. Celui-là est déjà presque cuit, ajouta-t-il en indiquant Adrien de la tête. Va et reviens vite !

Antoine m'amena ensuite jusqu'à la voiture, me portant presque. Il ouvrit une porte et me demanda de patienter quelques instants. Il enleva sa veste, la roula en boule et la plaça dans le fond de la voiture. Ensuite, il me fit étendre et poser ma tête sur sa veste.

- Je vous ramène à la maison, Mademoiselle.

Il s'installa au volant et appela tout de suite Nestor. Ensuite il démarra et roula doucement afin de ne pas provoquer de chocs.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Mélodie attendait, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle m'aida à rejoindre ma chambre et alla chercher le médecin de David.

- Ne bouge pas, Mélanie, je vais appeler le docteur Flammier.


	17. Le personnel s'en mêle

**Chapitre 16. Le personnel s'en mêle.**

.

Nestor grimpa dans la voiture et Antoine reprit le chemin de la cabane. Il s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres du sentier y menant et ils achevèrent le trajet à pied, dans le silence.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, David était assis, le visage fermé. Nestor s'approcha de lui.

- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

- Je me suis fourré dans la merde, Nestor. Comment vais-je m'en sortir ?

- Que s'est-il passé, Monsieur ?

- Ils s'en sont pris à Mélanie et j'ai du intervenir.

- Laissez-moi faire, Monsieur. Je vais m'en occuper. Vous ne serez pas inquiété, je m'en porte garant.

- Que vas-tu faire, Nestor ?

- Ne cherchez pas à savoir, Monsieur et rentrez réconforter Mademoiselle Mélanie. Elle a besoin de vous, de votre présence !

Nestor se redressa et se tourna vers le chauffeur.

- Antoine, tu ramènes Monsieur chez lui et tu viens me rejoindre avec deux bidons d'essence. Dans le tiroir du bas de mon bureau, il y a une petite boîte. Tu l'amènes aussi ! Nous allons nettoyer cet endroit maudit !

« _La porte vient de s'ouvrir._

_C'est David !_

_Son visage est grave._

_Il vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit._

_Il me prend la main sans dire un mot._

_Je lui souris et son visage s'illumine._

_Il se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres endolories._ »

- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il. Pas trop de mal ?

- David, je te dois la vie une seconde fois. Je suis certaine qu'il avait l'intention de me tuer.

- Ne parle plus de ça et n'y pense plus. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Cette fois c'est certain !

- Merci, David, lui dis-je dans un murmure.

- Maintenant, repose-toi. Tu en as besoin. Mélodie t'apportera un petit repas.

Maman décéda paisiblement, dans son coma, le quatre juillet et je me rendis aux funérailles, trois jours plus tard, cachée derrière des lunettes de soleil.

Lorsqu'on ouvrit le caveau afin de mettre le cercueil de maman avec celui de 'mon petit papa', je fus prise d'une crise de larmes. Les beaux jours que nous avions passé ensemble me revenaient en mémoire.

Je me souvenais à quel point il était gentil. Jamais il n'avait élevé la voix contre moi. Jamais il ne s'était mis en colère quand j'avais fait des bêtises.

Ils me manquaient atrocement tous les deux. David le ressentit car il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

A la fin de la cérémonie, juste avant de refermer le caveau, je demandai à rester seule un moment. Je m'agenouillai juste devant la porte et je regardai le cercueil de maman, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Bon voyage, Lomahongva, murmurai-je. Takoda t'attend. Va le rejoindre ! Dis-lui merci de ma part, embrasse-le bien fort pour moi et dis lui que je l'aime.

Ensuite, je rejoignis David qui m'attendait à quelques pas.

Les vacances s'écoulèrent doucement et je me remis peu à peu de mes blessures. Lorsque les proclamations eurent lieu, il m'emmena avec lui à l'université et me présenta à plusieurs de ses amis.

C'étaient des jeunes hommes et des jeunes filles très comme il faut et ils m'accueillirent très bien. Je fus complimentée sur ma beauté et je rougis encore. Je n'étais pas encore habituée à ce genre de compliment.

Avant de repartir, il me conduisit chez le recteur.

Il frappa contre la porte et attendit.

- Entrez !

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau et il referma la porte.

- Monsieur Jeanty, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le recteur.

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Je suis venu vous demander si vous pourriez inscrire Mélanie, ici présente, pour l'année prochaine.

- Quelles sont les études poursuivies ?

La discussion dura près d'une heure et je décidai de suivre le cycle de secrétariat médical. Si David devenait psychologue et qu'il avait la bonne idée de s'installer dans un cabinet privé, je deviendrais sa secrétaire.

Lorsque nous fûmes sortis du bureau du recteur, David me glissa un baiser discret et me dit :

- A partir de maintenant, on ne se quitte plus. On vit ensemble et on étudie ensemble.

- On travaillera même peut-être ensemble aussi, lui répondis-je.

- Comment ça, on travaillera ensemble ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisi le secrétariat médical ? Pour ne pas te quitter ! Si tu ouvres un cabinet privé, je serai ta secrétaire, ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Viens, me dit-il en me prenant la main. Rentrons !

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, David me glissa un journal discrètement. En première page, un article attira mon attention.

_Enfin la police met un nom sur les corps calcinés, découverts au début du mois de juillet dans les restes de la cabane incendiée._

_Le porte-parole de la police judiciaire vient de donner une conférence de presse au cours de laquelle il a révélé les noms des deux personnes découvertes._

_Il s'agit de Rajiv Pounjab et d'Adrien Pélissier. L'un était professeur et l'autre son élève._

_Ce qui est troublant, c'est la position qu'ils occupaient lorsqu'ils ont été découverts._

_Il semble que le professeur Pounjab soit mort d'une balle de revolver que tenait encore dans sa main le dénommé Pélissier, qui lui est décédé d'un coup de poignard porté semble-t-il, par le professeur._

_Il est très difficile d'être formel, dira encore le porte-parole. Tout a été calciné et les analyses furent très compliquées. Aucune autre trace n'a pu être relevée à cause de l'incendie._

_Ce qui est avéré en revanche, c'est que des quantités importantes de cocaïne calcinée y ont été également retrouvés._

_Alors que penser ?_

_S'agit-il, comme le pense la police, d'un règlement de comptes entre dealers ?_

_Cela restera certainement un mystère pendant longtemps._

_Un autre mystère plane également sur cette affaire. Un bout d'organe a été retrouvé sous la cabane. Il n'a été qu'en partie calciné et après diverses analyses, il s'est avéré que ce bout de chair n'était rien d'autre que le sexe du dénommé Pélissier._

_Il est, à l'heure actuelle, impossible d'en expliquer la raison. Ce qui est certain, en revanche, c'est qu'il a été tranché avec un objet très acéré. La police penche pour un scalpel ou un bistouri._

_Plus de précisions lors de nos prochaines éditions, peut-être…_

_Remi Salengreau_

_Envoyé spécial._

David m'emmena ensuite dans son bureau et appela Nestor et Antoine. Dès leur entrée, il mit le journal bien en vue.

- Je vous avais dit que vous ne seriez pas inquiété, Monsieur. Nous avons arrangé cette petite mise en scène et nous avons mis le feu à la cabane.

- Où as-tu trouvé cette arme, Nestor ?

- Je l'avais achetée, il y a très très longtemps.

- Mais alors, c'est toi qui va avoir des ennuis.

- Non, Monsieur. Personne n'était au courant que je possédais ce revolver.

- Mais tes empreintes risquent de s'y retrouver.

- Aucun risque, Monsieur, je l'ai entièrement démonté et nettoyé avec mes gants. Il ne peut y avoir la moindre empreinte.

- Antoine, questionna David en se tournant vers lui, Où en es-tu de ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Je progresse, Monsieur. Je dirais environ quarante-cinq pour cents de terminé.

- Merci, Antoine.

- Nestor, je voudrais que tu nous réserves trois places en première classe pour Perth en Australie. Tu préviendras grand-père de la date et de l'heure de notre arrivée. Je vais aller présenter Mélanie à mes grands-parents et j'emmène Mélodie. Nous partirons à partir du dix août et nous y resterons six semaines.

- Bien, Monsieur. Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ?

- Non, merci. Vous pouvez disposer, tous les deux.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu considères qu'entre nous c'est vraiment sérieux, lui demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Sauf si tu me dis que tu ne le souhaites pas, me répondit-il l'air goguenard.

- Bien sûr que non, lui rétorquai-je en me jetant dans ses bras. Je t'aime tellement, David.

- Moi aussi, Mélanie, je t'aime. Viens ! Allons nous promener en attendant le dîner.


	18. La première fois

**Chapitre 17. La première fois…**

.

Après plus de trente heures de voyage, nous entrâmes dans la propriété des grands-parents de David. La maison était magnifique.

Un vaste maison blanche sur un seul étage avec une toiture en tuiles rouges et des portes et des fenêtres peints en couleur crème. Un parc entourait cette belle villa et le tout était enfoncé au milieu de la forêt.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant la porte, plusieurs personnes attendaient sur un perron. Un dame âgée descendit les marches et vint serrer David dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Grand-mère. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Permets-moi de te présenter Mélanie. La jeune femme dont je suis éperdument amoureux.

Il se tourna vers moi et me prit la main.

- Mélanie, permets-moi de te présenter ma grand-mère, Lena.

Il se mit en marche, me tenant toujours par la main et monta les quelques marches. Il s'arrêta en face de son grand-père qui l'embrassa sur le front.

- Grand-père, laisse-moi te présenter celle que j'aime plus que tout. Mélanie Royen ! Mélanie, je te présente mon grand-père, Stan.

J'ai passé, là-bas, six semaines de rêve. Tous les membres du personnel furent aux petits-soins avec moi. Je pense que le grand-père de David à compris ce que j'avais vécu et qu'il a donné des instructions me concernant.

Nous avons effectué de longues promenades dans les bois et sommes aussi allés souvent nous promener sur la plage située à moins de dix kilomètres.

Malgré qu'il savaient que nous n'avons encore rien décidé pour notre éventuel mariage, ils me considéraient déjà comme faisant partie de la famille.

C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire. Une famille aimante qui n'avait aucun préjugé. Ils savaient tous que j'étais d'origine amérindienne et m'avaient accepté telle que j'étais.

Je m'y sentais si bien que lorsque nous avons du rentrer en France, j'en ai eu de la peine. Je les considérais comme la famille que je n'avais plus et j'étais triste de les quitter.

Cependant, lorsque nous rentrâmes à Paris, j'eus droit à une autre surprise. Et celle-là fut tellement riche en émotion que je perdis connaissance.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, une nouvelle étagère s'y trouvait. Et je reconnus instantanément ce qu'elle exposait.

Une onde de bonheur si forte et si pure s'insinua en moi et elle fut si intense que je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais sur mon lit et David me tapotait le visage.

- Oh David, si tu savais combien je t'aime, lui dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est important pour moi. Les petites poupées que papa avait sculptées pour moi. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle étaient détruites.

- Elle l'étaient. Tu devras remercier Antoine. Sa passion pour le modélisme a permis de t'offrir ce cadeau. Il a pu les reconstituer.

- C'est le plus précieux de tous les cadeaux. J'ai l'impression que tu viens de faire renaître mon père et que c'est lui qui vient de me les offrir.

Je me suis redressée et je me suis mise debout. Mon cœur battait la chamade en approchant de l'étagère. Elle étaient toutes là, il n'en manquait aucune.

David était juste derrière moi, prêt à me recueillir si je m'évanouissais de nouveau. Je pris très délicatement les trois poupées qui se trouvaient au centre et je les lui tendis un par une en les lui nommant.

- Je te présente, Takoda, Lomahongva et…

- Ayasha Yepa, termina-t-il, avec un large sourire.

- Merci, David. Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça représente pour moi de les retrouver. Mon cœur ne bat plus que pour toi, lui dis-je en me resserrant contre lui.

Il s'écarta de moi et me prit la main.

- Viens, me dit-il. Allons dîner.

Je remis les trois petites poupées sur l'étagère et je fermai les yeux, essayant vainement de me rappeler le visage de papa. C'était flou, si lointain.

J'étais heureuse. David était vraiment quelqu'un de super. Il m'avait tiré des griffes d'Adrien et s'était arrangé pour que jamais ça ne recommence. Il avait même tout fait pour que mes souvenirs d'enfance me soient rendus.

Je l'aimais, vraiment ! Il était tout ce qu'une femme pouvait souhaiter d'un homme. Il était gentil, attentionné et surtout protecteur. Autant la vie me faisait peur quand j'étais sous la coupe d'Adrien, autant je me sentais en sécurité depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

Lorsque nous nous mîmes au lit ce soir-là, je pris une grande décision. Je devais me forcer pour franchir ce pas qui me paraissait si difficile.

Depuis la fin juin, il s'était fait plus discret, moins insistant et je lui en avais été reconnaissante. Mais à présent, mon amour pour lui était devenu tel qu'un sentiment de manque s'était insinué en moi.

La douceur de ses caresses profondes me manquait. Nos étreintes torrides qu'il m'avait fait découvrir peu avant me faisaient ressentir un sentiment de frustration par leur absence. Je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face. Le plaisir qu'elle me procuraient me manquait, tout simplement.

Quand il s'étendit à côté de moi, avant qu'il ne nous recouvre des draps, je basculai sur le côté et je me mis à califourchon, au-dessus de lui. Il me regarda avec insistance, comme pour me demander si j'étais certaine de ce que je voulais vraiment.

- David, ce soir, j'ai pris une décision importante, mais j'aurai besoin que tu m'aides. Mon amour pour toi est devenu si fort que je ne peux plus attendre. Je dois forcer le destin.

Je me baissai ensuite je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre, d'abord. Il s'intensifia très vite pour devenir enflammé au point de devenir torride, mettant toute forme de pudeur de côté.

Je le caressais partout, en y mettant toute ma sensualité. J'abandonnai ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou et sur son torse puissant.

Je continuai de descendre jusqu'à son sexe tendu et dur. J'avalai difficilement ma salive au souvenir de toutes les fois où j'avais été obligée de le faire et David s'aperçut de mon hésitation.

Il posa doucement ses mains sur ma tête en me disant :

- Ne te force pas, mon amour.

Je ne répondis pas à son attention et j'ouvris la bouche, laissant entrer presque entièrement ce membre fièrement dressé. Je refermai mes lèvres et enroulai ma langue autour.

J'amorçai ensuite une fellation lente qui le fit gémir. Le dégoût de cet acte m'avait quitté et j'en ressentais même un certain plaisir. Le plaisir de lui faire plaisir !

Doucement la fièvre montait en moi. Il m'avait obligé à m'étendre et ses mains étaient parties à la découverte de mon corps. Elles se faisaient si douces qu'elles me faisaient frissonner.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de sa bouche et de sa langue et visiter chaque recoin de mon corps. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il avait glissé sa tête entre mes cuisses et sa langue inspectait chaque recoin de mon intimité.

J'étais folle d'excitation et je ne maîtrisais plus mes membres qui s'agitaient en mouvements saccadés. Il me fit jouir violemment, puis il s'étendit sur moi.

- Tu es certaine de ce que tu veux ? me demanda-t-il tendrement.

Je ne répondis pas et je lui pris la tête entre mes mains. Je plaquai mon visage contre le sien pour unir nos lèvres dans un baiser passionné, violent.

Il prit son sexe en main et le positionna à l'entrée de mon intimité, guettant ma réaction.

J'étais parfaitement détendue. Une certitude s'était infiltrée en moi. J'était prête ! Toute peur m'avait quitté à cet instant.

Il me pénétra doucement jusqu'au plus profond de moi et observa mon visage toujours détendu.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, Je suis prête, David. Avec toi, je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien de mal. Je sais que tu me protèges.

Il m'embrassa alors d'une façon particulière. Je ressentais de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la passion et il amorça un mouvement de va et vient parfaitement contrôlé.

A chaque poussée profonde, il me poussait de plus en plus loin dans les méandres de mon plaisir. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais au bord de la rupture.

Puis il s'arrêta et se retira. Il s'étendit contre moi et se fit tendre. Il me murmurait des mots gentils et me caressait partout. J'étais au comble du bonheur. Du moins je le croyais…

Sa langue repartit explorer mon intimité et me propulsa de nouveau vers ce rêve inaccessible du paradis et il s'arrêta de nouveau.

Il me laissa me calmer un peu, puis il s'étendit de nouveau sur moi.

Il me pénétra et effectua des mouvements plus rapides.

Il accéléra encore et alluma en moi un véritable brasier qui me consumait entièrement.

Je l'entendais, lui aussi, gémir d'une voix vibrante.

Lorsque après avoir encore accéléré, il poussa un grognement et resta profondément en moi, je me perdis aussi dans un océan de couleurs et de plaisir après avoir poussé un long cri de jouissance.

Je repris contact avec la réalité et il était étendu à côté de moi.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit que d'un tendre baiser. Après quoi, il jeta les draps sur nous et me serra tendrement dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit, me souffla-t-il.


	19. Notre vie à nous

**Chapitre 18. Notre vie à nous.**

.

Les années qui suivirent furent des années de rêve. Nous étions vraiment unis, tous les deux et nos nuit étaient devenues torrides. Le souvenir de mes souffrances s'estompait peu à peu.

J'avais repris confiance en moi et toute peur m'avait quitté. Bien entendu, le fait de savoir qu'Adrien et le professeur Pounjab ne pourraient plus jamais me faire de mal y était pour quelque chose.

Etudier avec David était un véritable plaisir. Il avait le don d'expliquer les choses que j'avais du mal à comprendre et il me permettait de progresser et de m'améliorer.

Je passai mon bac sms en deux ans et deux autres années de spécialisation en psychologie.

David, lui, passa les quatre années qui suivirent et obtint son bac +5. Il effectua ensuite une année complète dans un hôpital avant d'obtenir son droit d'exercer.

L'année suivante, nous la prîmes comme année sabbatique et nous organisâmes notre mariage. Pour notre voyage de noces, il nous offrit une folie. Un tour du monde cinq étoiles dans le pacifique d'une durée de vingt-huit jours.

Nous avons vu le Japon, la Nouvelle-Calédonie, l'Australie et la Polynésie. Ce fut un tour du monde de rêve et c'est au cours de ce voyage de noces que fut conçu notre premier enfant.

Dès notre retour, David fit aménager un trois pièces pour ses consultations. Un cabinet pour ses patients, une salle d'attente et un bureau joliment décoré pour moi.

De notre union naquirent trois enfants. Deux garçons et une petite fille qui me ressemblait comme une sœur.

Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant quinze ans. Puis, un jour, David m'a demandé si j'avais une idée sur ce que je voudrais faire lorsque nous arrêterions de travailler.

- Tu sais, Yepa, me dit-il tendrement. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Encore une dizaine d'année au maximum et je m'arrête. Notre petite Tiponi a maintenant douze ans et lorsque le moment sera pour nous venu de nous arrêter, elle aura le choix de nous suivre ou de rester et de poursuivre ses études.

- Il y a quelque chose dont je rêve, David. C'est de retourner dans mon village. Mais je ne sais pas si tu pourras supporter de tout quitter.

- Pour toi, oui. J'abandonnerais tout !

Il s'assit à sa table de travail et resta silencieux pendant un moment.

« - Tu sais quoi, Yepa ? Nous allons organiser notre départ dès maintenant.

Tu sais que l'an prochain je vais devoir remplacer Nestor qui prend sa retraite.

Et bien je vais ajouter un critère de recrutement.

Il me faudra quelqu'un de célibataire qui n'a aucune attache et qui acceptera de s'expatrier avec nous.

Il en sera de même lorsque Adèle nous quittera.

La seule qui nous accompagnera, sera Mélodie. Elle viendra avec son mari.

Ils auront une chambre chez nous et ne travailleront pratiquement plus.

Il aura peu de travail comme chauffeur.

Tout notre nouveau personnel devra répondre à ce critère. Pouvoir tout quitter !

Je vais demander à Nestor d'organiser notre voyage et nous nous rendrons dans ton village.

Nous allons aller préparer notre venue.

Peut-être sera-t-il nécessaire de répondre à certains critères. »

Lorsque nous avons débarqué à Phœnix , David s'est immédiatement dirigé vers un concessionnaire et a acheté un mobile home afin que nous puissions voyager dans de bonnes condition.

Nous avons ensuite gagné Walpi et dès notre arrivée, nous sommes allés nous renseigner comment faire pour rencontrer le responsable, le chef, en quelque sorte.

Je lui ai sommairement expliqué qui j'étais et il m'a demandé de le suivre.

Il m'a emmené vers une petite maison et y est entré sans frapper. Un vieil homme était couché et nous regarda entrer. Son sourire s'illumina.

- Ayasha Yepa, murmura-t-il.

Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis sur le bord de son lit.

- Vous me connaissez ? lui demandai-je.

- Tu es bien la fille de Takoda et de Lomahongva ?

- C'est exact.

- Je suis Tawa.

- Grand-père Tawa ?

- Oui.

Je pris la main décharnée de mon grand-père et la lui pressai doucement. J'étais un peu honteuse. J'ignorais qu'il était encore en vie. Après notre départ de Walpi, maman n'avait plus cherché à renouer des contacts.

- Grand-père, je suis venue parce que je voudrais revenir au village de mon enfance. Je voudrais retrouver la paix de mon âme.

- Que se passe-t-il, Yepa ?

- Rien, grand-père. J'ai un mari que j'aime et qui m'aime, mais nous voudrions rester ici et y vivre, tous les deux.

- Tu ne te plais plus auprès de Lomahongva ?

- Maman est morte depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis bien trop longtemps…

- Je te sens malheureuse, Yepa.

- Je ne suis pas malheureuse, grand-père. Ce sont des souvenirs qui me hantent.

David s'est approché de moi et m'a pris la main, la serrant en signe de réconfort.

- Grand-père, laisse-moi te présenter, David, sans qui je serais morte depuis bien longtemps, déjà. Je lui dois la vie, deux fois ! ajoutai-je en baissant la tête.

- Si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé.

J'ai alors raconté à mon grand-père tout ce qui m'était arrivé, dans les grandes lignes, bien entendu. Je n'ai pas voulu fournir trop de détails.

Mon grand-père portait sur moi un regard douloureux.

- Et ce qui pèse sur notre conscience, c'est que David a tué deux hommes pour me venir en aide. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je serais sûrement morte.

Il vrilla son regard dans celui de David et lui parla dans un anglais approximatif.

- Approche, Qochata Mato.

David s'exécuta.

Je lui jetai un regard souriant. J'étais heureuse. Si grand-père l'avait appelé d'un nom propre à notre peuple, c'est qu'il le considérait comme son petit-fils. Ca voulait aussi dire que nous pourrions rester ici.

- Continue de veiller sur Yepa comme tu le fais si bien, dit-il à David.

- Je vous en fais la promesse, répondit-il.

- Qochata Mato. Voilà un nom que je ne pensais pas prononcer un jour.

Je m'approchai de David.

- Qochata Mato, ça veut dire l'homme blanc courageux. C'est très rare d'entendre ces deux mots ensemble. Tu as impressionné mon grand-père. Tu peux même considérer que ton nom va changer. Sois certain que tous, ici au village, te nommeront comme grand-père.

Nous avons encore parlé quelque temps, puis nous sommes sortis pour rencontrer leur chef.

Le nom que grand-père donna à David fut connu du chef avant que nous n'y arrivions, ce qui nous facilita la tâche pour obtenir l'autorisation de nous installer.

Nous restâmes au village deux ou trois semaines, puis nous rentrâmes en France. A partir de ce moment-là, David s'absenta parfois. Il préparait notre déménagement et notre future installation.

Un jour, il vint me parler de notre futur.

- Ma jolie Yepa, quand nous sommes allés à Walpi, j'ai remarqué qu'ils n'avaient rien pour se soigner, aucune infrastructure médicale. J'ai bien envie de reprendre quelques études pour devenir médecin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais qu'ils puissent bénéficier d'un médecin pour les soigner lorsque c'est nécessaire Et j'aimerais que toi aussi tu reprennes des études d'infirmière. Nous pourrions y ouvrir un dispensaire pour les aider.

- David, le village est pauvre et ils ne pourront pas se payer les soins.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'enrichir à leurs dépens. Je leur offrirais des soins gratuits. Ma fortune est suffisante pour me le permettre. Et puis, si nous devons aller vivre dans ton village, je veux m'y intégrer et faire ce que je peux pour les aider.

Je ne répondis pas et je me serrai tendrement contre lui.

Pendant les cinq années qui ont suivi, nous avons tous les deux repris des études. Moi, comme infirmière de salle d'opération et David comme médecin chirurgien.

Chaque année, nous sommes allés passer quelques semaines à Walpi et nous avons renforcé les liens entre nous et les habitants du village.

Nous avons emmené les enfants la première année, mais je me suis vite rendue compte que la seule qui aimait s'y retrouver était notre fille, Cassandra, que j'ai appelée Tiponi – Ca veut dire enfant d'importance – tout de suite. Elle était vraiment importante, parce que c'était une fille et que le rêve secret que caressait David était justement d'avoir une fille.

Elle a manifesté très tôt, après ses premières vacances au village, l'envie de nous suivre et de revenir à Walpi. David s'est alors longuement entretenu avec notre fille et lui a expliqué ses intentions.

Sans que David ne lui en parle, elle lui annonça subitement.

- Et je prendrai ta relève, papa ! Je vais m'y préparer.

David était heureux. Notre fille poursuivrait son œuvre. Il était fier d'elle et ça se lisait sur son visage. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Une fille ! Son rêve ! Et elle prendrait sa suite !

David s'est occupé de faire construire une belle villa à mi-chemin entre les deux parties du village. Je me suis occupée de faire savoir que lorsque nous serions installés, ceux qui seraient malades ou blessés pourraient venir se faire soigner.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie de manière mitigée. Certains en étaient ravis, tandis que d'autres, très attachés aux vieilles traditions ne voyaient pas ce que ça pourrait leur apporter.

Lorsque j'en fis part à David, Il me répondit simplement.

- Laisse-les s'habituer à notre présence. Pour l'instant, ce n'est encore que du vent. Lorsque nous serons vraiment installés et que nous aurons soigné l'un ou l'autre habitant, ils se rendront compte que notre présence leur est utile et leur apporte un certain bien-être.

- Je l'espère vraiment, lui répondis-je.

Cassandra fut inscrite très vite à l'université et elle entama ses études pour devenir médecin chirurgien. Elle savait qu'elle y passerait plusieurs années, mais elle le voulait, pour son père, pour sa mère et pour le village et ses habitants qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Deux ans plus tard, David annonça la fermeture de son cabinet de consultation et nous nous préparâmes à quitter la France.

Grand-père Tawa décéda l'année qui suivit notre arrivée. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait attendu mon retour pour s'en aller.

Pendant douze ans, nous avons tenu un dispensaire qui finit par être adopté de tous après avoir soigné quelques enfants.

Lorsque David décida de cesser toute activité, il fit construire un petit pavillon pour quatre personnes et nous nous y installâmes avec Mélodie et son mari.

Cassandra prit la relève de son père et épousa un jeune homme du village qui lui donna deux beaux enfants.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

.

Maintenant, juste avant d'écrire le mot Fin, je vais laisser quelques lignes pour lui…

.

Mon David, Mon Qochata Mato, Mon homme blanc courageux,

Depuis notre rencontre, tu as toujours été le moteur de ma vie.

Sans toi, je n'aurais pas connu ces merveilleux moments d'éternité que tu m'as laissé entrevoir.

Par deux fois, tu m'as sauvé de la mort. Une fois quand j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours et la seconde en me tirant des griffes d'Adrien.

En 246 jours, j'ai été violée plus de deux mille fois.

J'ai reçu également plus de deux mille coups divers.

J'ai du me prostituer pendant quarante-neuf jours au cours desquels j'ai du satisfaire je ne sais combien d'hommes. Des pervers, des fétichistes, des détraqués et des sadiques.

J'ai été brûlée plus de trois cent fois avec des cigarettes.

Ils ont introduit dans mon vagin et mon anus toutes sortes d'objets qui n'auraient jamais du y entrer.

Ils m'ont souillé de leurs déjections.

Ils m'ont détruite à un point tel que je voulais mourir.

Mais tu as mis un terme à cela en éliminant ces deux malfaisants.

Je devais raconter cette histoire pour décharger ma conscience de tout cela mais surtout pour faire comprendre à celle ou celles, à qui il pourrait arriver ce genre de chose, qu'il ne faut jamais se taire.

Je l'ai fait, me taire, et j'ai failli en mourir.

Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je n'aurais jamais pu livrer ce témoignage.

J'ai passé une vie de pur bonheur à tes côtés.

Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à ajouter.

Maintenant je suis prête à te rejoindre, Qochata Mato !

.

A très bientôt, j'espère.

Je t'aime.

Ayasha Yepa.

FIN.


End file.
